Meetings
by starzee
Summary: It's a year after Stefan left with Klaus and Caroline has decided to make friends with Damon so she finds something for them to do together she thinks will be hilarious. She just didn't expect Damon's reaction to be so... Dark/steamy in some places
1. Meeting 1 Vasilus and Naomi

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a four part short story to introduce a longer sequel. The whole story is finished so the next chapter will be up soon if anyone likes what I'm doing with this :)**

**It's a little dark at a couple of places and steamy in a few other places. Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p>Meetings<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>It was a year since Klaus broke the curse. Everyone had graduated a few days earlier. Stefan and Elena were always together. Bonnie and Jeremy were always together. Tyler had gone back to Florida. Matt left town. So Caroline was determined to make friends with Damon. She knew that he could most likely be a lot of fun if she could convince him to have it with her so she had a new mission. She was going to show Damon her fun side. She figured that a normal person would hate Damon but she wasn't normal and all of that had happened so long ago, she was done thinking it over. That and unfortunately, she remembered the times he wasn't being a dick to her. She remembered when he was sweet to her. She remembered the times he talked to her and was nice. She remembered the things he'd compelled her to forget, thinking she'd never remember. He'd told her that he was lonely. He'd told her that he just wanted someone to give a crap about him. She figured that he'd forgotten that he told her that and she didn't think it would be in her best interest to bring it up.<p>

So in her 'Get Damon to be my friend' mission, she'd looked up things online and looked in the newspapers for things they could do that would be fun when she finally found something she thought he might find funny. It was perfect. Even she thought this would be hilarious. So she pulled on some clothes – she'd been dressing a little differently recently – then headed over to the boarding house to put phase one of her plan in motion. She'd been dressing a little differently as she'd finally embraced the fact that she was a vampire. She'd grown up so much in the last year and she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a hot vampire chick so she dressed the part. She was wearing red skinny jeans with knee high black leather boots over them, a black v neck long sleeved sweater and she had dark eye makeup on. A few days earlier she was looking in the mirror and realised that she didn't actually like her hair. So she went to the salon and got the bleach blonde look taken out. She darkened it up to a more natural blonde look and she had to admit she looked a little older like that too. She felt confident and happy and truthfully, she loved being a vampire.

Caroline sauntered into the boarding house the same way she always did. She was there so often, neither brother saw any point in her knocking so she didn't. She walked in and found Damon reading on the couch with a tumbler of whiskey.

"Hey, Blondie." He said absently as he read.

"Hey." She smiled then sat down next to him. He looked up at her. She noticed him checking her out as he hadn't seen her new hair colour.

"Did you want something?" He asked amused and she smiled.

"Yes." She nodded. "I want you to come with me." She said and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Go with you where?" He asked sceptically and she smiled.

"Somewhere fun." She said.

"To do what?" He asked.

"I discovered something I thought would be funny and the only other person who would appreciate it is you." She said and he smirked.

"Go on." He said amused. He figured it must be something dodgy since she wasn't asking Stefan to go.

"Do you really have anything better to do today?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"Probably." He replied.

"C'mon, live a little." She teased and he chuckled.

"You're talking in circles. You could be trying to lead me to my death." He pointed out and she laughed.

"Why on earth would I lead you to your death?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"Don't you hate me?" He asked with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"No, not at all. If I hated you, I wouldn't willingly want to spend time with you, would I?" She asked him. "C'mon." She stood up and nodded her head to the door.

"Why should I?" He asked. He was really intrigued with whatever she was up to but he was hardly going to say that.

"Because I dare you to." She smirked and he chuckled. She started to walk towards the door and without turning to look at him she added : "Unless you're a coward, of course." She said then walked out and got into the driver's seat of her car. Before she had the door closed he was sitting next to her in the passenger seat.

"This better not be crap." He said to her and she giggled.

"It can't be any worse than sitting alone reading a book." She said and he smirked at her.

* * *

><p>They didn't speak again until Caroline drove past the Mystic Falls sign and Damon turned to look at her.<p>

"Why are we leaving town?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose I really should tell you what we're doing today." She said amused.

"I think you really should." He nodded.

"We're going sort of hunting." She said and he snapped his head to look at her.

"For humans?" He asked surprised and she laughed.

"Do I look like Stefan?" She asked him and he smirked.

"How is it only 'sort of' then?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Well, the funny part of it all... we're going to a vampire meeting." She said.

"Uh... what?" He asked confused.

"Well... it's a meeting where humans meet up and talk about vampires." She said amused and he laughed. "They meet up and talk about how cool it would be to turn and they do research to look for vampires." She explained and he laughed loudly.

"Okay... maybe this will be marginally fun." He smirked and she grinned knowing he couldn't wait.

"I called and asked about it and they're meeting up today at 4pm just outside of Charlottesville. There are only five of them there today so I figured we'd go, get a good laugh at what they think a real vampire is then we'd have dinner." She smirked and he smiled.

"You're right; nobody else would appreciate the humour in this." He said amused. "Stefan would have a meltdown if he knew we were going to this." He chuckled.

"Another thing I thought of was that maybe we could get ourselves a couple of willing donors." She said and he looked at her surprised.

"You think?" He asked curiously. Willing donors to a vampire were rare and an awesome thing to find as they looked after themselves to make their blood better.

"We could always drop in that we would possibly turn them." She said deviously and he laughed at her cheeky face.

"The last thing we need is a bunch of newbie vamps running around here." He pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

"We're not going to _actually_ turn them." She pointed out and he chuckled. "This group are obsessed with vampires. They'll do anything we ask them to do. That could be useful if we ever needed a bunch of new vampires for something." She pointed out and he smirked at her.

"Long term thinking." He said surprised.

"Exactly." She nodded.

"You look hot today, by the way." He pointed out and she smiled.

"Thanks. I wanted to dress the part." She said amused and he chuckled.

"You should have said and I could have vamped up a little." He said amused and she laughed.

"Damon, you _always_ look like a vampire." She said.

"You think?" He asked surprised.

"How anyone could ever think you're only human is beyond me." She admitted and he laughed.

"Is that a compliment or not?" He asked amused and she giggled.

"Who would want to be human? Of course it's a compliment." She said. He was very surprised by her answer.

"You like being a vampire?" He asked her.

"Love it." She nodded. "I don't understand how anyone could ever not want to be one." She said honestly. "It's the best thing that ever happened to me." She said honestly and his jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" He asked surprised.

"Well, yeah. Obviously I would rather have had my neck snapped than been smothered with a pillow but it's done, so why dwell?" She shrugged.

"That is a horrible way to die." He agreed.

"I doubt being shot was any better." She pointed out and he chuckled at her bluntness.

"True." He nodded. "So what's the plan for this thing then?" He asked amused.

"I was thinking we could go in, listen to the things they're saying, try not to buckle over with laughter then ask them what they would do if they ever met a real vampire?" She winked and he laughed.

"This could be fun." He said amused.

"Think we should play it up a little?" She giggled and he laughed.

"Why not?" He chuckled. He was so surprised by all of this he couldn't help grinning in anticipation.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the building a short while later. They'd talked it over in the car and they both knew how they were going to act. Caroline was going to be a total bitch and Damon was going to be laid back and calm and they'd come up with other names for themselves. The building turned out to be a closed down store and there wasn't another building within hearing range and both of them smirked at each other for that one. Damon knocked on the door and a short goth girl no older than eighteen opened it.<p>

"Can I help you?" She asked suspiciously and Damon was dying to laugh at this covert vampire meeting.

"Hi." He smiled widely. "We're here for the meeting." He said without mockery – though it killed him to do it.

"Oh." She smiled. "Come on in." She said sweetly then opened the door and he and Caroline walked in. Damon kept the smile plastered to his face while Caroline kept her face bored though she was dying to laugh. There was a circle of eight chairs in the middle of the room and Damon and Caroline glanced at each other amused at the sight of the humans sitting there. One girl had a Twilight t-shirt on, one guy had a fang mark tattoo on his neck, another girl had a True Blood t-shirt on and the other girl was in a goth corset and tutu skirt. Damon and Caroline were trying hard not to laugh as they took seats next to each other. "I'm Zafira." The girl that opened the door said.

"I'm Vasilus, but my friends call me Vas." Damon replied with a smile and Caroline ignored her trying not laugh at Damon's stupid name or him acting all nice. "This is Naomi." Damon motioned for Caroline who nodded curtly.

"Nice to meet you both. Vasilus isn't a regular name." Zafira said curiously and he shrugged.

"It's an old family name." Damon smiled.

"This is Lola, Tony, Sarah and Cornelia." Zafira motioned to them.

"What do you do normally at meetings?" Damon asked.

"We all do research over the week then we talk about our findings." Lola said. "We're not really sure what is fact or fiction though so it can be tough sometimes." She explained.

"What do you think?" Zafira asked the two of them.

"About what?" Damon asked.

"Let's see... crucifixes?" Lola asked.

"Myth." Caroline finally said amused.

"Holy water?" Zafira asked.

"Myth." Damon said.

"Sunlight?" Sarah asked.

"That's true but I'm sure there's a way around it." Damon smiled.

"Shape shifting?" Tony asked.

"Myth." Damon smirked.

"Leave the shape shifting to the werewolf scum." Caroline said in a bored tone and Damon chuckled. He was impressed by her today. He really was. This was highly amusing.

"Coffins?" Zafira asked and both Damon and Caroline laughed.

"Myth." They said simultaneously and everyone started giving them funny confused looks.

"Are you looking for vampires?" Damon asked them.

"Yes, we've been looking for vampires for a while." Lola nodded.

"What would you do if you found one?" Caroline asked with a small smirk.

"We all want to be turned." Zafira said.

"Why?" Damon asked with a smile.

"We love vampires." Lola said.

"I see." Damon smirked.

"Can we stop with the pleasantries and get to it?" Caroline said to Damon with an eye roll and he was dying to laugh.

"Get to what?" Lola asked surprised. Caroline started looking at her nails.

"Lunch." She said in a bored tone and Damon had to bite his lip to restrain himself from laughing at her comment. The humans started glancing at each other.

"Calm yourself, Naomi." Damon said sternly and she sighed. They'd agreed to play up the sire thing just for fun.

"Yes, master." She muttered and he was dying to laugh at her reply but didn't say anything. The humans were now staring at them wide eyed.

"Did she just call you master?" Tony asked his eyes as wide as saucers.

"It's a mark of respect." Damon shrugged and all of their jaws dropped. "Oh, Lola, was it?" He asked looking at her and she gulped.

"Yes?" She asked in a small voice.

"We don't sparkle." He said to her with a smile as she was wearing a Twilight t-shirt and all of them gaped at them.

"Oh. My. God." Zafira said shocked.

"Can we eat them now, Vas?" Caroline asked Damon and he shot her a look.

"Hush, Naomi. We're not eating anyone." He said to her sternly and she sighed.

"Yes, master." She muttered.

"You're vampires." Lola said shocked.

"Wasn't that obvious, princess?" Caroline asked her with a smirk. Damon really wanted to laugh. This was so much fun!

"You said you were looking for vampires." Damon pointed out.

"Not trying to insult you or anything but can you prove it?" Sarah asked and Damon turned to Caroline.

"Naomi, if you would?" He said to her and she sighed. In a flash she darted to stand behind the others at the other side of the circle.

"Over here." She said in a bored tone and they all turned and gasped then before they could register, she was back in her seat. "That worked up an appetite." She smirked at Damon and he concentrated his face so he wouldn't laugh.

"Naomi." He said sternly and she rolled her eyes and started picking at her nails again while ignoring the humans.

"Naomi, would you bite me?" Tony grinned and she smirked.

"Happy to." She said. "Do you mind, master?" She asked Damon sarcastically and he smirked.

"You have his consent." Damon shrugged then before anyone could register her movement she was behind Tony. She tilted his head to the side then bent down and inhaled the scent from his neck and they all watched shocked as her face changed and she bit into his neck. He groaned but not from pain as she'd bitten gently. Damon watched her and loved her like this. He thought she was totally hot as the bad vamp. She drank deeply then pulled away when his heartbeat slowed a little then she licked her lips and allowed her face to change back then she sauntered back over to her seat and sat down next to Damon.

"That was awesome." Tony grinned and Caroline winked at him.

"You were rather tasty." She commented. "I might keep you." She said amused and Damon shot her a look.

"Naomi." He said sternly.

"Yes, master." She sighed and he tried not to laugh again.

"How old are you?" Lola asked fascinated.

"I was made vampire in 1508. I made Naomi in 1792." Damon lied and they all gasped. Caroline wanted to giggle at the random dates he'd come up with but she kept her face calm.

"Wow!" Sarah exclaimed.

"What made you come here today?" Zafira asked curiously.

"I told you – lunch." Caroline smirked and Damon shot her a look again.

"Naomi." He said and she rolled her eyes and started picking at her nails again. "I have been thinking about making another vampire and I believe it is time for Naomi to make her own vampire. With today's vampire popularity it is much easier to find humans who wish to be made vampire." Damon shrugged.

"How do you turn into a vampire?" Tony asked.

"You die with vampire blood in your system then once you wake up in transition, you feed on human blood to complete the turning." Damon explained.

"Would anyone else like to be bitten?" Caroline asked with a smirk.

"You have no patience, Naomi." Damon said to her sternly and she sighed.

"You want to offer them immortality as a gift but you won't let me snack on them?" She asked him annoyed and internally he was in fits of laughter at her reply even if outwardly he wasn't.

"You might turn us?" Tony asked happily.

"I don't mind if you bite me." Lola said.

"I don't mind either." Zafira said.

"See?" Caroline asked Damon and he sighed.

"Fine, go ahead." Damon motioned to Zafira. Caroline walked over to her and gently bit into her neck. Damon thought that Caroline was very hot like this. She was forceful and aggressive and he was having a hard time controlling the urge to push her against a wall and have his way with her. He was so wrapped up in watching her feed that he wasn't even thinking about his own hunger. Lola was sitting next to Damon and she saw him watching Caroline.

"Aren't you hungry?" Lola asked him and he turned to look at her.

"Yes, but my progeny always has a far greater appetite than I do." Damon smirked at her.

"Do you want some?" Lola asked him and he smiled. Caroline was obviously right about the willing donors, he thought to himself.

"You don't mind?" He asked her curiously.

"No." She smiled with a little blush. Damon noticed that she was checking him out and he wanted to smirk at that but they were playing their parts so he didn't.

"Come." He said to her with a wave of her hand and she stood up and he pulled her onto his lap. He could hear her heart racing but it wasn't from fear. "It won't be painful if you relax." He said to her softly and she nodded. He tilted her head then sucked on her neck at the pulse point and he heard her soft moan and she made no indication of pain when he bit into her. He drank slowly and deeply and he made it pleasurable for her as Caroline was right – willing donors would be handy. He figured if he made it amazing for her, she'd want to do it again. A short while later he pulled away and licked the excess away from her neck. His saliva had a coagulant in it that sealed the wound. It didn't heal it but it stopped the blood from spilling out everywhere. He licked his lips and pulled away. Lola stared at his vampire face.

"You look beautiful like that." She whispered and he smiled.

"Thank you." He said then allowed his face to change back.

"That was amazing." She said as she sat back down in her seat. Caroline was already back sitting next to him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He nodded. Damon noticed then that the other little goth chick hadn't said a word the entire time they were there. He saw her face and he felt kind of bad. "You're afraid of us, aren't you?" Damon asked Cornelia softly and she nodded. He stood up and went over to her and gently pulled her to her feet and cupped her cheek. She was shaking a little and he definitely took no pleasure in continuing this little game with someone who was so afraid. He stared into her eyes then. "Forget that you came to this meeting today. Vampires don't exist. You don't want to be a vampire. You don't have to be afraid. Now go home, Cornelia." He compelled her in a soft voice. "Do you understand?" He asked her.

"I understand." She replied under compulsion then he let her go and she grabbed her stuff and left.

"Why did you do that?" Caroline asked him softly breaking her character and he turned to look at her.

"She was scared to death." He said to her sincerely and she understood that he didn't want their game to scare anyone. She thought it was nice and kind of surprising that he did that. He retook his seat then.

"Vampires can mind control?" Zafira asked surprised and Damon nodded.

"I watched her from the moment we got here. She didn't really want to be a vampire in reality. I think the reality was too frightening for her and though we drink human blood, we don't need to be monsters." Damon said to them.

"So you don't kill people?" Tony asked surprised.

"Sometimes." Damon nodded. "I'm not going to lie." He said.

"But life is much easier for us when we don't have to." Caroline shrugged.

"You can bite me anytime you want, babe." Tony said to Caroline and she smirked.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep." She said.

"Oh, I'll keep it." He said seriously and she chuckled.

"I'll hold you to that." She said and he grinned.

"Excellent." He replied.

"Same here." Lola said to Damon.

"That's very kind of you." Damon said to her sweetly.

"Is it supposed to feel... so... good?" Zafira asked them.

"If done properly." Damon nodded.

"Can I try it too?" Sarah asked and Damon and Caroline wanted to laugh at the fact the humans were so eager to feed them.

"If you wish." Damon nodded.

"Okay." She smiled shyly then stood up. Damon walked over to her and licked and sucked on her neck while holding her around her waist. He bit into her neck and seconds later he heard her moan so softly only he and Caroline would have heard it. He drank deeply then licked the wound and pulled away.

"Thank you." He smirked at her then licked his lips.

"Wow." She gasped then sat down with a stunned look on her face and Damon went back to his seat next to Caroline who was looking at him amused.

"Normally, we wouldn't allow humans we've fed from to remember us... but if you swear to keep our secret, we'll allow you to remember." Damon said.

"I won't tell a soul." Lola said immediately.

"Neither will I." Zafira said.

"I swear I won't tell anyone." Tony agreed.

"Me neither." Sarah said.

"Alright." Damon nodded.

"We have to get going, master." Caroline said to Damon.

"Would you like us to visit you again sometime?" Damon asked them.

"We'd love that." Tony said with a nod.

"Is it always here?" Caroline asked.

"Always." Zafira nodded.

"How often?" Damon asked.

"Every Tuesday and Thursday at 4pm." Lola said.

"You can think about if you really want to turn." Damon said to them all.

"We'll be back." Caroline smirked.

"Shall we?" Damon asked her and she nodded then the two of them vampire sped out the door then went around the corner to the alley behind the building to listen to what they were saying about them.

"_Oh my god! That was the coolest thing ever!" Tony said to the girls._

"_Vasilus is so gorgeous!" Lola exclaimed._

"_We all have to be here every Tuesday and Thursday in case they come back." Zafira said._

"_Naomi is so hot." Tony said. "She's like this badass hot vampire chick... oh, I'm in love!" He said and the girls giggled._

"_Naomi's kind of scary. I don't think anyone would ever want to mess with her." Lola said._

"_I can't believe how hot getting your blood drained is." Sarah said._

Damon turned to look at Caroline who was trying not to laugh.

"You were right. This was fun." He smirked at her.

"I told you, master." She winked at him and he laughed then pinned her to the wall.

"That was hot." He said inches from her face and the surprise was evident in her expression.

"Calling you master?" She asked amused.

"That and you being all badass hot vampire chick." Damon smirked as he copied Tony's words and Caroline giggled. "It was hot watching you feed." He said as he brushed a tendril of her hair behind her ear. He was still only inches from her.

"It was hot watching you feed too." She replied because she really did think that.

"So do you want to do this again, Naomi?" He asked her with a smirk.

"As far as I can tell..." She said. "This time isn't finished." She said as he was still flush against her and he blinked in surprise then crashed his lips to hers. She threw her arms around his neck and held him to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She moaned into his mouth and felt him grow hard against her. She knew where this was going to lead and she'd rather not have her jeans ripped. "You know..." She said between kisses. "The car is parked in that abandoned parking lot." She said.

"What are you saying?" He asked as he panted a little.

"I'm saying that the backseat is probably a better place for this." She said and the lust burst through on his face.

"Let's go then." He smirked then grabbed her hand and the two of them sped back to the car. She unlocked it and he opened the door to the backseat and she jumped inside and he followed after looking around. Nobody was around. He closed the door and she straddled him and he kissed her again. It was still light outside, they were in the backseat of the car in the middle of a parking lot – Damon was so turned on that she would be up for that. She tugged at his jacket and he helped her get it off and she pulled her own jacket off then kissed him again. He slipped his hands under her top and unhooked her bra then let his fingers run over her nipples and she moaned. She started to undo his jeans as they kissed and he fondled her breasts. She got his jeans open then freed his cock without pulling his jeans and boxers down and he groaned when she wrapped her hand around it. She started to pump him slowly. He was so incredibly turned on by her in that moment and he couldn't wait any longer so seconds later he had her on her back and she giggled at his fast movement.

"Impatient, are we?" She asked him amused.

"Very." He said as he unzipped her boots and pulled them off. He unzipped her red skinny jeans and slid them over her hips and groaned at the fact she wasn't wearing any underwear. He tugged them off leaving her naked from the waist down. He ran his middle finger along her slit. "So wet." He moaned.

"Take your shirt off." She instructed. He smirked then did so and was more than pleased by her shamelessly checking him out. He moved up on top of her then started kissing her again. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed into her.

"Fuck." He hissed at how tight she was and she moaned a little. He started to slam into her and he noticed that every time he slammed she tightened around him and every time he saw stars. It was incredible. "I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that." He muttered against her lips between kisses and she smiled.

"Good thing we're not in a hurry to get home then, huh?" She asked him and he grinned then kissed her again. Just like he said – he didn't last much longer. She slammed back against him and tightened and that was all it took and he came then slumped on top of her.

"God, that was amazing." He muttered against her neck and she smiled at the fact Damon Salvatore would admit that. She was kind of shocked that he hadn't bitten her but she didn't say anything. "Just give me a second and I'll finish you." He said.

"I can wait until you can go again." She said and he looked up at her surprised.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I just like it better that way." She shrugged. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You don't like head?" He asked her curiously.

"Not really." She replied and he looked surprised again.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I've just never enjoyed it before." She said and he smirked. He was amazing at it, even if he did say so himself.

"Then you didn't have the right person doing it." He said teasingly. "Can I show you how it should be done?" He asked with a smirk and she giggled.

"Uh... if you want." She said and he gave her a cheeky smile then kissed her again. He moved down so that he was kneeling on the floor of the car behind the seat then he pulled her legs over his shoulders. She felt like she should be self conscious or something at being so exposed but he'd wanted to do it so she tried to just focus on enjoying herself instead. Damon moved forward and ran his tongue from her entrance to her sensitive spot and she bit her lip. He lapped his tongue against her softly and she was surprised at how gentle his tongue was against her as everyone else that had ever done it to her was rough and it wasn't any good – this was _amazing_. He started to swirl his tongue and she gasped a little. He smirked against her as he could tell that she was enjoying it and he was very pleased with himself. He entered her with a finger as he continued to swirl his tongue expertly against her clit and she moaned a little. A minute later her legs were shaking and he knew she was close. He glanced up at her and noticed her vampire face had come through. That was hot. He moved his free hand up her body and he held out his wrist. "What are you doing?" She asked shakily as she wasn't really in the frame of mind to think at the moment.

"You can bite me." He said against her then went back to swirling his tongue and she moaned then held his hand and bit his wrist even though she was surprised that he'd offered that. He interlaced their fingers as he kept going and moments later she was shaking and moaning and she had to admit that orgasm blew her mind. He rode it out for her and when he was sure she was finished he climbed back up on top of her to look at her face. She'd stopped drinking from him the second her orgasm was over but she noticed that Damon was still holding her hand. She didn't say anything about it though as she was actually enjoying the simple gesture of affection. "So?" He asked with a smirk.

"Okay... you converted me." She replied and he chuckled.

"Good?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Amazing." She replied and he smirked.

"Good." He said. "So did you mean what you said about going again?" He asked curiously and she giggled.

"Obviously." She replied and he grinned. This was all so hot and he was hard again. Before he could register the movement, Caroline pushed him up so he was seated and she straddled him and impaled herself with his cock and he groaned. He was still holding her right hand with his left and she kissed him as she rocked her hips and ran her fingers through his hair with her left hand and he had his arm around her waist in seconds. She started to bounce and he moaned into her mouth. He started to push back into her every time she bounced and he was seeing stars again.

Then there was a knock at the window. Caroline snapped her head to the right to see a police officer standing there. Damon started to chuckle a little at her annoyed expression. She let go of his hand reluctantly and pushed the button for the window.

"What?" She asked the cop annoyed and Damon bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"Please redress yourself and step out of the car." The officer said. Caroline stared into his eyes and his jaw slackened.

"Forget you saw us. Buzz off and don't come back." She compelled him then he walked away from the car and Damon laughed at her choice of words then she pressed the button for the window. "Where were we?" She asked him and he grinned at her then she crashed her lips to his and had her arms around his neck. She was sad that she'd had to let go of his hand but she was too much of a chicken to try and take it again. Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her with everything he had as she bounced on him. He thought it was _so hot_ that she compelled a cop to 'buzz off'. Caroline was surprised at how tightly Damon was holding her against him but she wasn't complaining. She rode him faster and faster until she was bouncing at vampire speed and his mind went blank as the most unbelievable pleasure overtook him and he couldn't help his face changing. Caroline noticed the change in his face and she tilted her head to the side and he was surprised at the gesture but he bit her anyway and she moaned and bit him back then they both came at the same time from the feeling of feeding and being fed on at the same time. Caroline slumped against him when they were finished and Damon couldn't move so his arms were still wrapped tightly around her. "Holy mother of God." Caroline said as she panted and Damon chuckled.

"Totally." He replied and she smiled against his shoulder. "I can't believe you compelled a cop to buzz off." He said amused and she giggled then got off of him. He made a kind of disappointed face but quickly covered it – she noticed but didn't say anything.

"Uh... when did it get dark?" She asked him confused and he laughed.

"I have no idea." He replied amused. "What time is it?" He asked her and she shrugged then got her phone out from her purse and laughed.

"It's 6.34pm." She said and he laughed.

"We've been back here for like two hours?" He asked surprised and she laughed.

"So did my outing turn out to be better than sitting reading a book by yourself?" She asked him amused and he smirked.

"You know I had a great time with you." He said with a smile and she was a little surprised he would say that but she smiled.

"Good." She nodded then pulled her jeans on and he pulled his up as they'd never actually come off. He put his shirt back on and she slipped her bra back in place.

"So are there anymore of these little vampire groups that Naomi and Vasilus could make an appearance at?" He smirked and she laughed.

"A few." She giggled. "But next time we should do it completely differently." She said as she got out of the car and got into the driver's seat. Damon pulled on his jacket then got in the passenger seat.

"Differently?" He asked curiously as she drove.

"I loved the acting part." She smiled. "Next time you can be the mean one." She said and he chuckled.

"Does that mean that you're going to be my sire next time?" He asked amused and she laughed.

"That could be funny." She said amused. "It might be kind of hot having you call me master." She winked at him and he laughed.

"True." He smirked. "How many of these little groups did you come across?" He asked curiously.

"There are a lot of them actually." She giggled. "When do you want to go?" She asked.

"Whenever." He shrugged. "Where are the other ones?" He asked.

"I know that there's one near Lynchburg, one in Roanoke and two near Richmond. There are other ones but I didn't look into them." She shrugged.

"When are they?" He asked. He wanted to go the next day with her but he didn't want to sound desperate so he didn't tell her that.

"The one in Roanoke is on Thursday night and one of the ones in Richmond is on Friday night. The one on Friday is actually a vampire lover's night club." She giggled and he laughed.

"I'm in for the one in Roanoke but we can't out ourselves to a whole night club." He pointed out and she shrugged.

"We could go and turn a couple of people and just watch the chaos unfold." She said amused and his jaw dropped. That sounded... awesome!

"Are you serious?" He asked shocked and she laughed.

"Oh you're not turning into buzz-kill Stefan are you?" She asked and he smirked.

"Never." He winked. "I'm just surprised because that sounds like the kind of thing I would do. I'm just surprised that you would suggest something like that." He said and she shrugged.

"I've been a vampire for a year and a half now and I'm seriously sick of playing by human rules. I am _not_ human and I want to have fun." She said and he grinned.

"I'm in." He said and she smiled.

"Excellent." She replied. "But don't tell Stefan and Elena about this. They are far too boring to ever have any fun like this." She said and he smirked. He was well aware of that.

"I won't. Besides, could you imagine the crap you would get for this?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"Damon, no offense, I like Stefan and everything, but he can shove his opinions up his ass." She said and he laughed loudly. "He spent months with Klaus painting the towns red _literally_ so if he finds out about this and says one thing about it to me, I'm going to kick his bunny eating hypocritical ass." She said and Damon was shaking with laughter. How had he not known that this fun girl existed underneath the bubbly blonde exterior?

"It might be worth it to tell him just to see that." He smirked and she giggled.

"Yeah, but then you'll stop going so I'd rather he didn't find out." She said and he shot her a confused look.

"What Stefan says or does has no impact on anything I do, Caroline." He said.

"Maybe, but if Elena asked you not to, you'd stop." She pointed out and he looked surprised that she would say that. He had to admit this was the most fun he'd had in so long... He couldn't even remember the last time he'd had this much fun. Elena was never fun. He honestly had no clue whatsoever why he had feelings for Elena. He'd thought about that endlessly and he really didn't get it. He didn't even actually _like_ Elena but he was supposed to have feelings for her? He'd really have to think about that.

"I couldn't care less what Elena thinks about anything I do." He replied and Caroline smiled.

"Good." She nodded. "Anyway, she's human and always will be. She doesn't get to have an opinion on vampire stuff." Caroline said and Damon grinned.

"Agreed." He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Survey says?<strong>


	2. Meeting 2 Lillian and Alex

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to AmyFrancis ;)<strong>

**I'm so happy with the reaction to the previous chapter! Hope you like this one :D**

* * *

><p>Meetings<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Okay... So her 'Make friends with Damon' plan didn't go exactly as she thought it would. The meeting went more or less how she thought it would... it was just afterwards. She didn't expect Damon to jump her. Not that she was complaining. It had been mind blowing after all. That was on the Tuesday. It was Thursday and they were going to the meeting in Roanoke. Caroline had been checking the time all day as the meeting didn't start until six so they weren't leaving Mystic Falls until five and she had nothing to do all day. Damon was driving this time and he was picking her up. She'd had nothing to do the day before either and the day dragged by.<p>

She looked into the meetings in the surrounding areas and was surprised at just how many there were. She was also shocked at how many people online said things about wishing to be vampires. She found a meeting that was held on the Wednesday but she thought she'd look pathetic if she called Damon to ask him to go so she didn't. She'd had an amazing time with him and she didn't want to screw it up. He'd agreed to go to the one on Thursday and the one on Friday at the club where they were planning to be kind of terrible – Caroline couldn't wait – not that they cared about being terrible. She was dressed in black jeans, a purple tube top with a sweetheart neckline, a black jacket and black high heeled pumps. She straightened her medium blonde hair and applied dark eye makeup and a little red lip stain. She looked every bit the vampire. She was ready far too early so she sighed and watched a movie while she waited for Damon.

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting on the couch in the living room with a book and bourbon and he kept looking at the time on his phone. The minutes were <em>dragging<em> by and he'd been beyond bored the day before too. So much so, he had a look online and he saw that there was a meeting on the Wednesday but he didn't want to be pathetic so he didn't call her to ask her to go. He hadn't noticed but every time he checked his phone and it was only like five minutes later than the last time, he was sighing in annoyance and both Stefan and Elena noticed as they were in the same room watching TV.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked Damon curiously and Damon rolled his eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Stefan? I'm clearly reading." He pointed to his book.

"No, I mean why do you keep checking your phone?" Stefan asked.

"I don't keep checking my phone." Damon said seriously and both he and Elena chuckled.

"Yeah, you do." Elena said amused. "Then you huff in annoyance and put it back in your pocket." She pointed out.

"Are you waiting for a call or something?" Stefan asked.

"No, of course not." Damon muttered then went back to his book. Stefan and Elena kept glancing at each other curiously. They both noticed that Damon was being weird. He'd totally been caught so he couldn't check his phone again. So he started glancing at the clock across the room and he scowled. Stefan and Elena saw his gaze continually going to the clock now that he'd been caught with the phone and they were looking at each other amused because he clearly wasn't reading since he'd been on the same page for at least ten minutes.

He couldn't just sit there any longer, he was _so_ bored.

"Damon?"

"What Stefan?" Damon snapped.

"You haven't turned the page in a while." Stefan pointed out amused and Damon glared at him then launched his book at Stefan's head as hard and fast as he could and Stefan nearly fell over with the impact.

"Shut up." Damon said angrily then stood up and went up to his room. He totally broke his book. That had been a collectors book. Dammit. He could hear Elena giggling. It was the first time ever he wanted to slap her to shut her up – that was weird...

It was only just after 3pm and Damon was fed up with waiting so he jumped out of the window and sped over to Caroline's house. He peeked in the window and saw her sitting watching TV looking really bored and he grinned when he noticed her checking the time every few minutes too. She was doing the same thing he'd been doing and she looked _hot_. Seriously hot. So he sped back to the boarding house and jumped back in his window then pulled his phone out and typed up a text.

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting thinking of a reason to text Damon when she got a text. She opened it up and grinned when she saw it was from Damon... then her smile fell when she realised he was probably texting to cancel on her. She sighed then opened it... and grinned again.<p>

_Stefan and Elena are pissing me off – want to go now?_

She didn't care that she sounded desperate by texting back right away.

* * *

><p>Damon hardly got his phone back in his pocket before he got a text back. He grinned and pulled his phone back out then his smile fell... what if she said no? Then he'd look so pathetic. He rolled his eyes and opened her text... and grinned again.<p>

_Sure, I'm ready. xox_

Damon hurried downstairs only to be met with Stefan who looked annoyed and he had little specks of blood on his face. Clearly the book had given him some cuts but Damon ignored him then grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"To slaughter the town." Damon smirked and Stefan sighed knowing Damon had no intention of telling him where he was going.

"Do you have a date or something?" Stefan asked and Damon froze. Was it a date? He had every intention of repeating the after-meeting activities in the back seat if she was up for it. And he was going early to get her because he wanted to see her which meant he was going to spend time with her purposely before the meeting... maybe it was a date-like thing. Stefan saw Damon thinking that over so obviously he was going to see someone. Damon shook himself out of it.

"No, Stefan." Damon said then went straight out the door as he mulled that over. He jumped in his car and drove maybe a little too fast over to Caroline's house. He was about to get out of the car to go knock when he saw her hurrying out of the house. She really did look hot. He tried not to grin at the sight of her but he was happy to see her. He'd had so much fun with her on the Tuesday. She jumped in the car and smiled.

"Hey." She said happily and he smirked. She was obviously happy to see him too.

"Hey." He said as he pulled away from the curb.

"What do you want to do before the meeting?" She asked him curiously as he drove and he chuckled. He knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Feel like finding another parking lot?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"I'm surprised you would allow that in your car." She said amused.

"I don't normally." He replied and she looked surprised.

"You know..." She started and he could tell she looked a little nervous. "I was looking up meetings on Tuesday night and there was one last night." She said and he turned to look at her.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked curiously though he figured it was for the same reason he didn't call her.

"I just figured that you might not want to do it four days in a row." She said. He saw that she'd shared something that obviously embarrassed her a little and he felt he should maybe put her at ease a little.

"I may have also looked it up and may have known about it." He smirked at her and she looked surprised.

"Why didn't you call me?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"Obviously for the same reason you didn't call me." He smirked and she giggled. "Though, I should have because I was really bored yesterday." He said and she laughed.

"Yeah, me too." She smiled. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow night." She grinned. "It's going to be insane." She laughed.

"Baby vampires running around a night club?" Damon smirked. He couldn't wait. "You do know they'll kill people, right?" He asked her cautiously and she shrugged.

"They will be responsible for their own actions just like we are." She smirked at him and he chuckled.

"You bad girl." He said with a grin and she laughed.

"Nothing wrong with being a little bit bad sometimes." She said amused and he chuckled.

"Things have been way too normal recently." He agreed.

"We're vampires, Damon. What's the point in sitting in a little town being bored, behaving like humans when there's so much fun to be had out there?" She asked him with a grin.

"Hell yeah, Blondie." He grinned. He'd spent the last year being 'good', not being who he was because he didn't want to piss Stefan and Elena off... those days were now thankfully over.

* * *

><p>When they were nearly in Roanoke, Damon realised she hadn't actually given him an answer.<p>

"You never said yes or no." Damon said to her and she giggled knowing what he meant. They were still driving through a wooded area.

"Take the next slip road and park then." She winked and he grew hard at the thought. He pulled over about a minute later and smirked.

"Back seat?" He asked her.

"If you want." She shrugged.

"Any other ideas?" He asked with a grin. He was wondering how adventurous she could be.

"Well the bonnet will probably be too warm..." She smirked and his eyes widened. "The roof?" She asked amused and his jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" He asked a little surprised.

"Unless that's a little too far for you?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Never." He smirked.

"What are we waiting for then?" She asked and he was out the door. She opened her own door, got out and before she could close it she was pinned to the side of the car. Damon leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"You're so hot." He said against her neck and because he was flush against her she could feel how hard he was already. She was surprised he would just hit out with that but it made her happy too. She was enjoying just giving into her nature a little. She felt a little more confident today so she reached down with her hands and unbuckled his belt then zipped down his jeans and he groaned against her neck when she freed his cock and started to pump him. "You should keep your heels on." He whispered as he let his hands wander up her top. She pulled her jacket off and he saw her top was strapless so he pulled it down then bent down to lick and suck on her nipples as he unbuttoned her jeans. Caroline took her shoes off then Damon pulled down her jeans and groaned that she wasn't wearing any underwear again. She lifted one leg so he could pull it off then did the same with the other leg. Then she put her shoes back on and he groaned again. He lifted her up by the hips and put her on the roof and she giggled as he took his own jeans off at vampire speed then he hopped up on top of her. He slid inside her and she lifted up her knees so she was straddling him from below. He hitched one of her knees up over his shoulder so he could see her shoe because they were hot then started to slam into her. She moaned as he slammed then he realised he hadn't kissed her yet so he bent down and kissed her. She moved her hands to cup his cheeks as she deepened the kiss. She had to admit this was hot. She started doing the clenching thing again and again Damon was seeing stars. Sex with her was something else entirely and he couldn't get enough. He started slamming at vampire speed and she moaned loudly. Damon noticed her leg starting to shake a little and he was so turned on, his face changed.

"Now that's hot." She panted then changed her own face.

"Mmm, so hot." He agreed at the sight of her then kissed her again. She was so turned on and it felt so good, she couldn't stop herself and she bit down on his lip. Damon moaned at the mix pain and pleasure and bit her lip back then they sucked and kissed and seconds later they were both moaning and coming at the same time. Damon slumped down on top of her when he was finished because he was thoroughly spent. Normally, he never got tired having sex but with her he felt his orgasm throughout his whole body and it was mind blowing. "Fuck." He muttered against her chest.

"That was awesome." She agreed and he grinned. He pulled up to look at her and she still looked perfect even with their blood around her mouth. Maybe especially with it.

"I have to say, car roof sex is my new favourite thing." He smirked and she giggled.

"I'd never done it before but I'd be quite willing to do it again." She said and he chuckled.

"I'd never done it before either." He admitted and she looked surprised. "Can I ask you something?" He asked curiously and she wanted to laugh at his cautious expression.

"Sure." He said.

"Is this a date?" He asked her and she did laugh.

"Damon, you're still inside me." She said amused and he chuckled.

"That doesn't necessarily constitute a date though." He smirked.

"True." She nodded.

"So?" He asked.

"Well, if it is, it's not like any other date I've ever been on." She giggled and he chuckled.

"Same." He nodded. "But you're not like other girls." He pointed out and she laughed.

"You're not like other guys either." She agreed.

"Does that make it a date then?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Do you want it to be a date?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied. He kind of did want it to be a date but he wasn't going to say that if she wasn't.

"Why don't we just not label whatever it is we're doing and just go with it?" She suggested and he smiled.

"I can do that." He nodded.

"Good." She said then after a moment she added. "Think you can go again?" She smirked and he chuckled then he started slamming into her again.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the meeting a little late because they got caught up in each other. They'd decided to go with a different tactic this time since they were going to be late. They were going to be bad vampires and sneak up on the unsuspecting group. For inspiration, they decided to act like Angelus and Darla, just not totally evil. They'd even come up with different names, just in case the little groups talked. They weren't going to kill anyone but they could still be bad and have their fun. They arrived at the motel room it was being held in and listened outside.<p>

"_All over Virginia there are reported 'animal attacks' where supposedly animals are biting people on the neck and draining their blood. How stupid would you have to be to believe that?" One girl said._

"_There must be vampires in Virginia then." A guy replied._

"_But how do we find them?" The girl said._

Damon smirked at Caroline and she grinned. He threw his arm over her shoulders and she pushed the motel door open and the two of them sauntered through.

"Well what do we have here?" Caroline asked amused. The three humans looked up at them surprised and Damon kicked the door shut behind them.

"Vampire groupies by the looks of it, babe." Damon smirked at her and she laughed.

"We're not groupies." The guy said to Damon annoyed.

"Is that so? What are you doing here then?" Damon asked amused.

"If you must know, we're discussing how to find vampires." One girl said.

"And what would you do if vampires found you?" Caroline asked them with a devious smirk. The two girls looked over to the guy nervously for a response.

"We'd... uh... ask them to turn us." He said unevenly and Damon chuckled.

"Hear that Lil?" Damon smirked. "They want to turn." He said amused.

"Let's see how they taste first." She said and he chuckled.

"Taste?" The guy said wide eyed.

"You wanted vampires." Damon pointed out.

"Uh..." He replied.

"Who do you want to start with, Alex?" Caroline asked Damon and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Mmm... I want to start with you." He said against her lips and she giggled.

"You bad boy." She said and he smirked then ran a finger down her cheek.

"You bring it out in me." He said to her deviously and she smiled.

"If you can wait until after dinner, I'll reward you." She smirked at him and he actually shuddered at how hot she was in that moment.

"It'll be worth the wait." He said back then the two of them turned their heads to look at the three humans sitting on the floor. The three of them were wide eyed and their jaws were dropped. Caroline and Damon glanced at each other then changed their faces at the same time and the humans gasped.

"I want the boy." Caroline smirked at Damon.

"Trying to make me jealous?" He asked her amused.

"Of course not. You killed the last boy who made you jealous." She smirked and he chuckled; he _loved_ this game. They could hear the human's heart beats spike.

"He touched my girl. Nobody touches my girl." He replied and she giggled.

"270 years and you're still as jealous as you were when I turned you." She smiled at him fondly and he tried not to laugh. So instead he grabbed her cheek and crashed his lips to her.

"And I'll still be jealous 270 years from now, Lillian." He replied and she smiled.

"Good. Now choose." She pointed to the girls and he looked at them.

"The brunette. There's only one blonde for me." He winked at her and she laughed.

"I want to watch." She smirked at him. He darted behind the brunette and pulled her to her feet.

"Please don't kill me." She pleaded.

"You wanted to turn." Caroline reminded her.

"You have to die to turn?" She asked shocked.

"Mmhmm." Damon said in her ear. "Now close your eyes, sweetheart. This won't hurt a bit." He cooed in her ear. The blonde human girl and the guy were watching in mixed disbelief, terror and excitement. It was a strange expression to witness. Damon sucked on the brunette's neck then bit down and drank slowly. Caroline watched as the girl's face went from one of fear to one of pure pleasure and she moaned.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Caroline said amused.

"Oh, yeah." The brunette gasped. Damon drank deeply then licked the wound clean and pulled back.

"Your blood tastes like candy." Damon whispered in her ear then let her go and her knees buckled and she sat back down on the ground. A trickle of blood had dripped down Damon's chin and he walked back over to Caroline who stepped close to him and moved her tongue slowly up his chin, cleaning the blood off then kissed his lips and he groaned.

"So hot." Caroline said to him. "My turn." She grinned at the boy and he actually smiled back in anticipation and Damon chuckled.

"Just don't touch her." Damon said to him with a smirk and his eyes widened a little and he nodded quickly. Caroline sauntered over to him and he stood up. She sped him against the wall and pushed herself against him and Damon saw the lust in his face. The boy was obviously dying to touch Caroline but he couldn't take his eyes off Damon who was watching intently. The boy was too afraid of Damon to touch her. Caroline seductively ran her tongue from his collarbone up to his ear and he shivered. "Now you're just trying to make me jealous." Damon said to Caroline and she giggled and winked at him.

"Sorry, babe." She said amused then in a flash she bit down and the boy moaned involuntarily then slapped his hand over his mouth and stared at Damon wide eyed and he purposely narrowed his eyes at the boy. Caroline drank then licked his wound clean and stepped back but the boy was trying very hard to cover up his excitement so he slid to the floor and sat down. Caroline smirked at Damon then pinned him to the wall and kissed him deeply. "Don't be jealous, Alex." Caroline said to Damon. "He's human. He can't help it." She said amused and the boy looked embarrassed that she'd noticed his excitement. "Besides, you know there's only you for me." She said and he smirked at her. He loved this game.

"What about the blonde?" Damon asked her amused.

"I think we should turn her." Caroline smirked and Damon looked at her surprised. Was she serious?

"Still want to turn?" Damon asked the three of them.

"I do." The brunette said.

"Me too." The guy said.

"Alright." Caroline smirked at them as she stepped back from Damon. "Here is the reality. To become a vampire, you have to die with vampire blood in your system. When you wake up, you have to drink human blood to complete the turning. You can't go out in the sunlight unless you can find a witch to make you a sun ring. Stakes, fire and beheading will kill you. Vampires can turn their emotions off, but if you do so, you'll kill and kill and kill. So don't." Caroline said and they both nodded. "You do not tell people what you are. You need to be invited into a human's home. There is a herb called vervain that blocks our mind control and will weaken you if you get it on you or in you. To use compulsion, you stare into a human's eyes and it'll feel natural. Do not make a spectacle of yourself and if you do kill someone, don't just leave the body out for the cops to find as you're right... Nobody believes it's animal attacks. If you kill someone, don't sit and feel guilty for the rest of eternity, it happens. Move on." She said and Damon was trying hard not to let his jaw hit the floor. "What's your name?" Caroline asked the boy.

"David." He said.

"Are you ready to become a vampire, David?" Caroline smiled at him.

"I'm ready." He nodded then stood up again. Caroline walked over to him and bit into her wrist and Damon watched in mixed amusement and disbelief. She held her wrist out for him and he took it straight away. He drank down a few mouthfuls and she pulled her wrist away and he saw her wound heal and David's jaw dropped. She smiled at him softly then too quick for him to register, she snapped his neck and he fell to the ground. The two girls gasped at how fast that happened. Damon couldn't believe she'd just turned him! Caroline noticed the shock on his face and she winked at him.

"You want to turn the brunette?" She asked him amused. He thought he might be a little bit in love with Caroline in that moment. They were going to have so much fun together!

"What's your name?" Damon asked her.

"Maggie." She replied nervously. "Is there any way to die that doesn't hurt?" She asked him in a small voice.

"I could drain your blood. That'll feel like when I fed on you. You'll just feel like you're going to sleep." He said to her and she nodded then stood up and walked over to him. He bit into his wrist and held it out for her and she drank a few mouthfuls then he pulled his wrist away. He bent down to the wound in her neck. "Don't be afraid." He whispered to her and she took a deep breath then nodded. He put his arms around her to support her then he drank from her. He drank and drank until her heart stopped then he lifted her and put her on the bed.

"What about me?" The blonde asked as her two friends were now dead and she was alone with two vampires.

"Well, you haven't said anything to us about what you want." Caroline pointed out. "I was thinking that you could help your friends turn." She smirked. "Or do you want to turn too?" She asked the blonde curiously.

"They're both my best friends. They've just turned. I don't have anyone else. Yes, I want to turn." She said and Caroline nodded. She could relate to this girl. Caroline kneeled down in front of her and bit into her wrist again and held it out for her. The girl drank from her then Caroline snapped her neck before she could speak then stood up and smirked at Damon.

"This was fun." She laughed.

"You're crazy." Damon said to her in such a fond tone she blinked in surprise.

"Let's go find them a human." She grinned and he chuckled.

"Did you have any intention of turning them when we came in here?" He asked her amused as she shrugged then walked over to him. She pushed him against the wall again and the lust overtook his face. He _loved_ when she was forceful.

"How long do we have until they wake up?" She asked him.

"Maybe ten minutes." He replied and she smirked.

"I did promise you a reward." She said and his jaw dropped a little.

"I thought that was the act." He said a little unevenly as he hardened against her.

"Well, I don't have to give you one if you don't want one." She pointed out amused. She could feel how much he wanted one...

"I want one." He said immediately and she giggled. He gasped in disbelief when she dropped to her knees in front of him. He thought it was _so hot_. Caroline unbuckled his jeans then freed his cock. Before he could say anything his cock was in her mouth and she was swirling her tongue and he groaned at the incredible sensation. "Fuck." He muttered. She smirked around him then started to bob her head faster and faster but still softly and he gasped. She increased her speed to vampire speed and he sputtered. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed and she wanted to laugh at him coming so undone. "I'm going to cum." He managed to get out and she nodded against him. She kept swirling her tongue while she bobbed at vampire speed and seconds later he exploded in her mouth and she swallowed him down and he called out loudly as she rode out his orgasm. His legs were like jelly when he was done so he couldn't move from where he was slumped against the wall. Caroline tucked him in then zipped up his jeans and buckled his belt buckle. She stood up, pecked him on the lips as he stared at her in disbelief and she smirked.

"You stand guard and I'll go find a human." She said then sped out the door. Damon could barely think straight after that. That was _incredible_.

He wanted her to be his. He was sure of it. After only two days spending time with her, it's as if he could see the future. He could see a future of fun, games and incredible sex and he wanted it. How he ever thought he'd be happy in some kind of sappy Stefan relationship with Elena... he had no idea. He no longer wanted Elena _at all_ and that shocked him. He had absolutely no interest in her. He only wanted Caroline. He wondered if Caroline could want that too. He wondered if she could see herself having a future like that with him. He wondered if she could ever learn to love him. He may not be one for an epic romance love story, but he did want to be loved. He did want someone to be in love with him. He could see that he could easily fall in love with Caroline. He knew that although she obviously loved the games and the fun, there would be moments where she would want affection and romance as well and he was fine with that. He wanted that too. Like, he noticed how much she liked holding his hand in the car on their first day and he noticed her reluctance to let his hand go. He would have to talk to her about it. He wasn't one to open up easily but if he wanted her, he was going to have to tell her. She deserved to know how he was feeling as he'd once treated her badly and he couldn't expect her to be the one to open up first.

Moments later the door opened and Caroline dragged in a janitor who stood wide eyed and was about to scream at the sight of the three dead people. Damon stepped in front of him and looked into his eyes while Caroline closed the door behind them.

"Don't move, don't speak." He compelled then he stepped away to look at Caroline who was smiling at him. He walked over to her and cupped her cheek then kissed her softly.

"What was that for?" She asked surprised.

"You're amazing." He said to her sincerely and she smiled at him surprised.

"Just because I brought a janitor?" She asked him a little confused and he chuckled.

"No." He shook his head. "Because in just two days, you've brought more fun into my life than I've had in over a century." He said sincerely and her jaw dropped. "Caroline... I know when I first met you I was a total dick to you and I am sorry for that... but I want you. I want to be with you and if you give me a second chance I'll try to make it up to you." He said seriously as he stared into her eyes.

"You love Elena." She replied sadly. "I don't want to be some kind of stand in for her."

"You're not. You're so much better than Elena ever could even hope to be." He said to her and she blinked in surprise as she'd wanted someone to tell her that since they were children. She never thought in a million years it would be Damon Salvatore who finally did. "I obviously don't love Elena because I spent all day staring at my phone wishing for the day to go by so I could see you." He said sincerely and she was shocked he would tell her that... And more shocked because she'd been doing the same thing. Before she could reply she heard a groan and the two of them looked over and saw David waking up.

"What happened?" He asked confused.

"You're in transition." Damon said to him as he stepped away from Caroline. He was kind of pissed off at the new vampire's timing. "When the other two wake up, you can feed on this guy and complete the turning." He said to him. Damon stepped forward and bit the janitor's neck then bit each of his wrists so all three could feed at the same time. David stared at the blood and started to move towards it and Damon grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Not until your friends wake up."

"But I want it." David said dazedly as he stared at the wounds.

"I know you want it. But you can't have it yet." Caroline said to him. "So, go sit down and wait until your friends wake up." She said sternly and he went and sat on the edge of the bed. "If you have any questions, now is the time to ask." She said to him.

"I can't go home to my family, can I?" He asked curiously.

"No, not right now. Once you're in control, maybe." Damon said. "But until you're in control, you don't want to risk your family." He said.

"I hate my family. I'm glad to be rid of them." David muttered.

"If you want some advice, leave Virginia." Caroline said to him. "There are too many vampires in this state and as most of them are so much older than you, they might stake you for being new." She said and he nodded.

"I'll take the girls and we'll leave. We need to blend into the background until we have control, don't we?" He asked.

"If you want to survive, you'll always blend into the background." Damon said seriously and he nodded.

"Thank you." David said to them both. "All three of us have wanted this for quite a while." He said.

"Enjoy your eternity." Caroline smirked. "Oh and if you ever think it's a good idea to stop feeding on humans and start feeding on animals, I'll hunt you down and stake you myself." She warned and Damon chuckled.

"Feeding on animals makes you weak and useless." Damon added.

"Will you leave us a way to contact you?" David asked curiously.

"Yes." Caroline nodded. "I'll give you my number." Caroline said. "You will not give it to anyone else though." She warned.

"I promise." He agreed.

"You can compel yourself anything you need." Damon said to him. "Obviously, use common sense and don't do things that will expose yourself." Damon said. "You can fill the girls in." He said.

"Until you have control, unless you want to kill which is every vampire's own choice, stealing blood from blood banks is the easiest option." Caroline said and he nodded.

"And if we want to kill?" David asked them.

"Then make sure you either bury the bodies somewhere they won't be found or dispose of them in a way that won't show the bites." Damon said. "You have people in mind that you want to kill, don't you?" Damon asked him.

"My father." David said immediately and Damon could understand. He saw the look on the boy's face. He would have killed his own father if Stefan hadn't done it first.

"Think about that before you do it." Caroline said sincerely. "Remember, whatever you do, you have to live with forever. The guy might be a major ass, but ending his life might affect you. Maybe not now, but in a hundred years, it might. Instead, you could compel him to do something. Compel him to stop doing whatever it is that made you want to kill him." She said seriously. "But if you do decide to kill him, don't turn your emotions off. He's not worth you losing yourself." She said softly and David nodded.

"I'll think about it." He agreed and Damon was watching Caroline in fascination. Everything she did only made him want her more. She was so multifaceted. Moments later the brunette woke up and Caroline went over and held onto her arm, the same way Damon was with the boy.

"Welcome back, Maggie." Caroline said to her.

"Hey." She smiled softly. "What smells so good?" She asked curiously and both Damon and Caroline laughed a little.

"Fresh janitor." Damon smirked and she noticed the janitor standing with bites.

"Are we waiting for Karen to wake up?" Maggie asked softly and Caroline smiled and nodded.

"We filled David in on everything you'll need to know. He'll make sure you're both okay." Damon said and David nodded in agreement.

"Give me your phone and I'll save my number." Caroline held out her hand and David gave her his phone. "What do you want me to save it as?" She asked him.

"Your name is Lillian, right?" He asked her and she nodded. "That's fine. I don't have any other Lillians." He said. She typed in her number then saved it as Lillian.

"I don't answer unknown numbers so if you want to talk to me, text me and I'll call you back." She said to him and he smiled and nodded. Just then the blonde woke up. She sat up slowly from where she was slumped on the floor.

"Well, this feels weird." She said and the other four laughed lightly as they all knew what she meant.

"It does. But it'll feel better once you get some blood." Caroline said. "Let's get the three of you turned." She grinned. "David, take the neck. Girls, take his wrists." Caroline pointed to the janitor and the three of them hurried over to the janitor who was wide eyed but couldn't move or speak. Damon walked over to Caroline and stood next to her and watched them drink from the janitor. Caroline had been thinking over everything Damon said and she realised that because of the timing, she'd left him hanging so she bit the bullet and took his hand in hers. She noticed a small smile on his face out of the corner of his eye then he interlaced their fingers and the two of them watched the new vampires feed until the janitor fell to the ground. Almost simultaneously the three of them grabbed their mouths.

"That's just your fangs coming through. You'll get used to that." Damon said to them as they watched the new vampires' faces change for the first time. "Your emotions and senses will be heightened as well as your strength and speed. Do you have any final questions before we go?" He asked them. He just wanted to get Caroline alone.

"We'll get rid of the janitor." Caroline said and Damon nodded. There was a wooded area behind the hotel they could stash him in.

"What do we do now?" Karen asked softly.

"You wait until it's full dark, then get as far away from here as possible. Try to avoid crowds for a while because you might not be able to control yourself. But I can't stress enough... If you kill someone, clean up after yourself." Damon said.

"One final piece of advice – you are vampires now. You are _not_ human. You don't have to play by human rules anymore. Enjoy your immortality. Have fun. Don't let humans ever dictate how you live your life because it'll be very boring. If you kill someone, so what? Think of it as a lion eating a zebra – it's in their nature. I'm not saying become a stone cold killer, but the occasional death isn't something to drive yourself crazy with guilt over. You have a way to contact me if you need to. Good luck." Caroline smiled and they all grinned back at them.

"Bye, baby vamps." Damon winked at them.

"Thank you." Karen said to them sincerely.

"Have fun." Damon smirked then he threw the janitor over his shoulder and Caroline opened the door. She peeked out and looked around.

"Coast is clear." Caroline said then the two of them left. Damon sped into the woods while Caroline went to find a shovel. She found him minutes later and he dug a hole at vampire speed. They dumped the janitor in the hole then Damon covered him up with dirt and twigs and leaves so the area would look untouched. They hurried back to the car then Damon started to drive.

"Turning three vamps in one evening is nuts." Damon smirked and she giggled.

"So what? They're leaving Virginia. They're not our problem. They wanted to be vampires, now they are." She smirked back.

"Do you really believe that whole lion zebra thing you said?" Damon asked her curiously and she nodded.

"Absolutely. Humans are food. You might think I sound like a heartless bitch for saying that but we're a different species. Think I ever felt bad about eating a steak when I was human? No. So why would I feel bad for eating now that I'm a vampire?" She asked him. "If I killed someone for no reason without feeding, then yeah, I'd feel bad because that's just a waste." She shrugged. He was very surprised at her answer.

"So you don't feel guilt over anyone you've killed?" He asked curiously.

"Nope." She replied. "The guy at the carnival was an accident. The deputies, I never actually meant to kill them, I just got so caught up in the hunger that it happened." She shrugged.

"Are they the only humans you've killed?" He asked, his tone still one of curiosity.

"No, but I'd deny it to anyone else." She said and he chuckled.

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone." He pointed out. "Are you ready to go home yet?" He asked.

"No, why?" She asked.

"Want to go for a drink?" He asked. She was kind of surprised at that but she kind of did want a drink.

"Sure." She nodded.

* * *

><p>About half way back to Mystic Falls, Damon pulled over at a hole in the wall bar. The two of them got out of the car then went into the bar and Damon compelled a couple of bottles of booze then the two of them sat in a dark booth in a quiet corner. The bar was pretty dead so they had privacy. Damon poured her glass half full with vodka then poured in the orange juice he'd gotten from the bar as that's what she'd asked for. After that he poured himself his whiskey.<p>

"Have you thought about what I said?" He asked her nervously.

"I did." She nodded. "I think we should still just see how it goes." She replied.

"Why?" He asked confused and she sighed.

"A lot of reasons." She said as she stared into her glass.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Uh... well... I could easily fall in love with you." She said shyly still unable to make eye contact. He was stunned but deliriously happy with what she said.

"How is that a reason against it?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to fall in love with you for you to change your mind in a month." She admitted. Now _that_, he could understand. He wouldn't want that either. "It would be different with you than with other guys. I can be myself with you. I don't have to worry about you judging me or telling me to be different. I can show you my darkness and you don't get disgusted or horrified by it." She admitted and he felt shocked at her saying what he was always thinking. "It wouldn't be a simple case of falling for a boyfriend with you and I know that. So I'm not going to just put myself out there like that. I like you, Damon. I like you a hell of a lot, actually. I'm having real fun with you and I'm loving every second of it, but I don't trust you yet. You said earlier that you want to be with me, but you don't know the real me yet. So if you want to wait for a while and see how it goes, that's great. If not, I'll understand." She said and she wanted to slap herself for saying all of that. Damon understood exactly how she felt. He kind of felt the same way except the difference between them was she hadn't screwed him over in the past. She had every reason to be cautious of him and he got it. He wanted her to trust him but truthfully, he didn't trust her yet either, but he wanted to.

"And if you learned to trust me?" He asked her softly.

"Then I'll let you in." She nodded finally making eye contact.

"I get where you're coming from." He admitted.

"Damon, you're in the same situation, maybe worse than me. You've been screwed over royally in the past by people you've trusted and cared about. You need to learn to trust me too. You need to get to know me just like I need to get to know you. It'll just take a little bit of time." She said sincerely and he nodded. That was true.

"But how will that even work?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I want you for myself." He said bluntly and she smiled.

"I have no interest in anybody else. I'm not into seeing multiple people." She said and he was so happy at her response. He didn't want to have to share her. "I would like to spend time with you and get to know you so if you want that too, we can see each other." She said. "We can hang out and in a couple of weeks, talk about this again and see how we feel."

"Okay." He agreed. "Can I see you at other times and not just when we're going to meetings?" He asked.

"You can see me whenever you want." She replied sincerely and he smiled.

"Same to you." He replied. "Wait – we can still have sex, right?" He asked and she laughed.

"Obviously. Think I'm waiting a few weeks for the roof experience again?" She asked amused and he chuckled.

"Good, I don't want to wait for that either." He smirked.

"Speaking of that, we are pretty secluded back here." She said amused and he chuckled. He moved to sit beside her in the booth then reached down with his hand and unzipped her jeans. He turned sideways and tucked his leg underneath him then put his hand down her jeans and she gasped as he entered her with his middle finger. He put his other arm on the back of the booth behind her then leaned down and kissed her shoulder. He moved his thumb to stroke over her clit and she bit her lip as he finger fucked her with his middle finger and rubbed her clit at the same time. She moaned a little and he kissed up her neck, across her jaw and eventually landed on her lips. She deepened the kiss immediately.

"Do you have any idea how hot it is that you don't wear underwear?" He asked against her lips and she smirked.

"Easier access." She replied.

"Can you wear something tomorrow night that has easier access than jeans, please?" He asked her seductively in her ear and she giggled.

"I have just the outfit in mind." She smirked then gasped as he increased his speed. She wanted to touch him too so she got his cock out at vampire speed and started to stroke him and it had happened so fast that Damon didn't even notice she'd unzipped him until his cock was in her hand and he groaned. He crashed his lips to hers as they touched each other. Caroline pulled back after a moment as she had an idea and she smirked at him. She pulled his hand out of her jeans and closed them again.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused and she giggled.

"It'll be fun. Stay there." She winked and he blinked in confusion... What was she up to now? There were four other people in the bar and he saw her go over to all of them including the bar tender. He eyed her curiously as he had no idea what she was up to then watched her walk back from the bar and she unzipped her jeans as she walked over. His jaw dropped when she kicked her shoes off under their table then she took off her jeans and put them on top of the table.

"Caroline." He said confused.

"I compelled them all not to notice us because I wanted you inside me." She smirked and his jaw dropped then he grinned. His cock was still out of his pants and she moved over and straddled him. She grabbed his cock then ran the tip up and down her slit without letting him enter her and he groaned. "Unless you don't want to?" She smirked and he chuckled. She was a _genius_. He grabbed her by the hips and slammed her down on him and he moaned at the tightness around him. She started to ride him and he was so amused that nobody in the bar noticed that they were fucking. That was _hot_. How she came up with all these ideas, he had no idea. It was hot because anybody could walk into the bar at any time. It was hot because she started to ride him at vampire speed and he groaned loudly. He wanted to be the one fucking her so he held her legs and had her up against the wall next to their booth. Anybody could see exactly what they were doing if they walked in and he was sure he'd never been so turned on by someone as he was by her. He held her legs as he fucked her. He fucked her into the wall and she moaned loudly then as fast as a cobra, bit into his neck as her orgasm overtook her without notice. He bit her back as his own orgasm followed and he came loudly. He slumped against her when he was done and he noticed his jeans were at his ankles but he didn't care.

"Fuck, Caroline." He shook his head. "That was so fucking hot." He panted against her and she grinned over his shoulder. Being fucked against the wall in the middle of a bar was something else entirely.

"Think we should do it on the bar next?" She asked him amused and he pulled back to look at her in shock.

"I think you might just be the perfect woman." He said to her honestly and she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"We're vampires, Damon. We can do whatever the hell we want." She smirked at him and he grinned then kissed her. "And right now, I want you to fuck me on the bar. So get to it." She said and he smirked.

"Yes, master." He said and she laughed loudly then squealed as he took off across the room at vampire speed and was on top of her on the bar in seconds.

"You were right, that is hot." She said amused and he chuckled as he'd figured she would get a kick out of that then kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>This was part 2 of 4. Let me know what you think ;)<strong>


	3. Meeting 3  The Club

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>Here is part 3 of 4. This chapter is a little different than the first two but I hope you still like it! Though, if dark scenes creep you out, you should probably skip over the club bit of the chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>Meetings<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Caroline was lying in bed the next morning, replaying the night before in her head and she couldn't help giggling a little. They'd been caught half way through fucking on the bar by the bar manager who'd seen it on their security camera. Damon compelled him not to notice them and to give them the tape – which Damon kept much to Caroline's annoyance – then he just got right back on top of her on the bar and kept going. She'd had so much fun with him. They'd gotten home pretty late and she smiled at the thought of seeing him again soon. As much as they had their crazy game and crazy sex, when they weren't doing that he was being really nice and he said nice things to her. She was a little concerned though because he said he wanted to be with her but they couldn't just go to meetings every day and have sex if they were going to be together... She was worried that he'd see the normal side of her and lose interest. Yes, she did like the darkness and yes, she <em>loved<em> the crazy sex, but if she was going to be with someone again, she wanted someone who could be sweet to her sometimes too.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a knock at the front door. She knew her mother was home so she didn't bother moving. She listened though and heard it was a delivery for her so that had her intrigued. She rolled out of bed and put her robe on then wandered downstairs. Her mother smiled at her and said good morning then handed her a bouquet of flowers. Caroline was stunned but took them up to her room. It was a bouquet of light pink dahlias – her favourite – mixed with a few champagne roses and beautiful white stephanotis flowers. She noticed that each stephanotis was decorated with a tiny pearl in the centre and each pink dahlia was decorated with little diamantes in the centre. The stems were wrapped in white and pink satin ribbon. She thought it was the most beautiful bouquet she'd ever seen and the grin was splitting her face that someone would send her something so perfect. She noticed a little card attached so she carefully unpinned it then opened it and her jaw dropped.

_The meetings are fun but __**you**__ are what I want._

She was stunned. She was shocked. She was completely unable to think straight. He sent her flowers? He sent her _those_ flowers? She was glad she was sitting down because she felt like she needed to be.

* * *

><p>Damon was outside her window sitting on a tree branch watching her in amusement. He'd gotten up that morning after thinking a lot about what she said. He knew that as much as she was enjoying her vampire nature, she was still Caroline Forbes. He knew she was girly. He knew she liked the romance. He remembered overhearing her saying once that she liked pink dahlias and the best bouquets were the girly bouquets. She wasn't a fan of roses, she thought they were cliché. So he went down to the florist and asked them to make a girly bouquet with pink dahlias and compelled them to deliver them straight away. He wanted <em>her<em>. So he knew he was going to have to work for it and he thought she was completely worth the effort.

He thought she looked gorgeous with no makeup on so he decided to go tell her that. He hopped over to her window and tapped the glass and her head snapped up and she smiled at him widely. She hurried over and opened her window and he hopped in. Before he got the chance to say anything, she crashed her lips to his.

"Does that mean you liked them?" Damon asked with a smirk and she laughed.

"They're perfect." She smiled at him brightly. "What made you do this?" She asked curiously and he shrugged then pulled her down on her bed with him so she landed on top of him.

"Because I wanted you to know that it's not Naomi and Lillian that I like." Damon said to her sincerely and she smiled. "I know that you're enjoying your nature a little more now and I like that but you're still girly Caroline Forbes and I like that too." He said and she kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her to him. "You said that you needed to learn to trust me so I thought it might help to tell you that I want _you_. All of you." He added.

"I forgot how sweet you could be." She said and he chuckled.

"I'm not trying to be sweet... it's just the truth." He replied.

"Then you deserve the truth too. I was worried that you only liked the crazy sex and crazy meetings." She said and he nodded.

"Believe me, I like the crazy meetings and I _love_ the crazy sex... but I'd be fine just spending all day with you like this too." He said to her. "If it was just sex and meetings all the time, we'd both get bored fast." He pointed out. "I think after tonight, we should wait a while until the next meeting." He suggested.

"Okay." She smiled. She was so happy in that moment. "But what about the first meeting we went to? We were going to go back on Tuesday." She reminded him.

"Well, after Tuesday then." He shrugged. He rolled them over so that he was on top of her and he looked down at her face. "You're beautiful." He said to her sincerely and she giggled.

"I'm not wearing any makeup." She pointed out.

"I know. You're still beautiful without it." He said and she smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon spent a little while with Caroline in her room until she had to go for lunch with her mother. They'd been trying to mend their relationship now that Liz was used to the fact Caroline was a vampire. So Damon went back to the boarding house. He was picking her up at 8pm because the drive to Richmond would take a little bit longer than the other drives. He was in a good mood after seeing her and walked into the boarding house with a small smile on his face. He went into the kitchen and got himself a coffee and grabbed the morning paper as he hadn't read it yet then took a seat at the table. He was almost finished the paper when Stefan and Elena came into the kitchen.<p>

"Hey." Elena smiled at him.

"Afternoon." Damon saluted the two of them mockingly then went back to his paper. Elena started to make herself lunch while Stefan drank a cup of coffee. Damon realised that these outings with Caroline totally were dates. Amazing dates. He knew that he no longer wanted Elena but curiosity overtook him. He wondered about a date with Elena. He knew there was no way it would be better than a date with Caroline but he was curious nonetheless. "What do you two do on a date?" Damon asked them out of the blue minutes later.

"What?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"You know you have your date night? What do you do on it?" Damon asked them and they glanced at each other with similar expressions of 'huh?'.

"It depends." Elena shrugged.

"Alright, what would be like your ideal date?" Damon asked her. He imagined it would be something _ridiculously boring_ like a candlelit dinner or something.

"Why do you want to know what Elena likes on a date?" Stefan asked suspiciously and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, Stefan. I have less than zero interest in going on a date with Elena, this is just out of curiosity." Damon said to his brother and both Stefan and Elena looked surprised at his answer. Elena looked a little disappointed, which Stefan noticed but didn't comment on. "So? What do you two do on a date?" He asked pressing for information.

"Uh... usually we hang out at the Grill." Elena said. Damon surprised them both by giving them an amused look then he laughed a little then went back to his newspaper. Unbelievable, he thought. They were _so_ boring! Damon was so amused by that. He knew they were boring already but seriously? Going to the Grill on a date? He was so happy that he was over the Elena phase because he'd last like a day in a relationship with her then he'd die of boredom. He was ridiculously happy to have found Caroline and he wasn't going to let her go.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Hmm?" Damon asked as he looked up at him.

"Why did you want to know?" Stefan asked confused.

"I was just curious, I told you that." Damon shrugged.

"Then what's funny about it?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, you are a really old guy. I know you don't like to think so, but you really are. How could you possibly find going on dates like that fun? It's so unbelievably beyond boring." Damon said and both Stefan and Elena noticed that he was serious. He wasn't just mocking them. Damon noticed on Stefan's face that he found it pretty boring too...

"That's not the only kind of date we go on. Those are just regular kinds." Elena said.

"Is that so?" Damon smirked at her. "Then tell me your idea of a dream date." He said to her.

"Why?" Elena asked surprised.

"I just would like to see Fun Stefan come out once in a while." Damon shrugged and Stefan and Elena glanced at each other.

"Fun Stefan?" Elena asked curiously and Damon chuckled.

"My brother can be one of the most fun people ever when he wants to be. That's why I'm surprised he would be into the whole boring dating thing." Damon said amused.

"Are you calling me boring?" Elena asked shocked and Damon laughed.

"You're both boring as hell with each other. Go out and have some actual fun, for God's sake. I promise, it won't kill you to laugh every once in a while." Damon said amused.

"Damon... are you alright?" Stefan asked him and Damon chuckled.

"I'm great, Stef." Damon smirked then finished his coffee. He walked right up to Stefan and put his hand on Stefan's shoulder. "You, on the other hand, need some fun in your life." Damon said.

"I don't think your idea of fun is my idea of fun." Stefan said sceptically and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm not talking about partying with sorority girls, Stefan. Think about it. You'll know what I mean." Damon smirked at him then patted his shoulder and left the kitchen. Elena and Stefan looked at each other in shock... what happened to Damon?

* * *

><p>The vampire lover's club they were going to encouraged attendance in costume so Damon was going as the phantom of the opera. They both needed disguises so they couldn't be recognised, considering what they planned to do. Caroline didn't tell him what she was going to wear, though he knew that she was leaving the house in hers whereas he was putting his on when they got there considering he thought it was pointless to sit in it for the two hour drive to Richmond.<p>

At 8pm he pulled up outside Caroline's house and he saw the door open. She stepped out and his jaw dropped. He was indeed catching flies. He didn't care. He'd never seen anything so sexy. He was sure of it. He wasn't sure he'd be able to drive with her looking like that while sitting next to him. He was so shocked he stared at her the whole time from her leaving her door to getting to the car. She giggled at his expression. She was wearing a bad school girl dress that was black and low cut at the top with a little tie, the sides were fishnet and the skirt was red plaid and _really_ short. It just covered her ass. She had black suspenders coming down from her waist and black stockings and black patent pumps on. She hadn't put her wig on yet but her wig was a long black and red wig and she had it in her bag. She carefully got into the car and leaned over to kiss his cheek since he was still staring at her with his mouth gaping.

"How the hell do you expect me to have any blood in my brain with you wearing that?" He asked her after about a minute of her looking at him amused and she laughed.

"You said easy access." She pointed out and his jaw dropped again.

"You mean..." He sputtered and she smirked. She found it so amusing that he was so turned on by her but she loved it too.

"Want to find out?" She asked him amused. She opened her legs a little and he blinked rapidly as he processed that and she laughed. He crashed his lips to hers and put his hand between her legs and groaned into her mouth when he felt that she was in fact _not_ wearing underwear. _Again_. No underwear with _that_ dress? He felt like he could cum just at the thought.

"Fuck the club." He said to her and she giggled.

"Drive, Salvatore." She said amused and he pulled back to stare at her.

"You mean, mean woman." He said to her and she laughed.

"I'll make it worth your while." She winked and he cocked an eyebrow.

"How?" He asked and she could see the lust all over his face.

"Drive and you'll find out." She said playfully. She giggled when he started the car immediately and pulled away then drove at full speed out of Mystic Falls. She could see the bulge in his jeans and she was highly amused. Once they'd passed the Mystic Falls sign she reached over and started to undo his jeans and he looked at her shocked.

"While I'm driving?" He asked her in disbelief and she giggled.

"You have mad skills. You can still drive." She smirked and he groaned.

"Fuck, woman. Where have you been all my life?" He asked her and she laughed. She moved so she was kneeling on the seat then bent over and swallowed down his cock and he moaned. "Oh dear God." He muttered as she licked and sucked him. It took all of his will power to concentrate on the road so they wouldn't crash. He reached under her with his right hand and ran his fingers along her slit making her moan around his cock as she bobbed her head. Truthfully, he was so turned on and it felt so good and he was so intoxicated by her, he honestly in that moment didn't give a fuck if they crashed... and that kind of shocked him since he _loved_ his car. She pulled her head up after a few moments and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Do you trust me, Damon?" She asked him and he couldn't think straight. He knew whatever she had in mind he would fucking love so again, he didn't care if she caused him to crash his car.

"I am up for whatever you have in mind." He said honestly and she smirked.

"Move your ass down the seat a little and lean back." She said and he complied. She climbed onto his lap – shocking him – with her back to him and impaled herself on his cock and he groaned. "You do the pedals, I'll steer." She said and she smiled when he let go of the steering wheel. It showed he was starting to trust her and it made her happy. She moved her legs so they were underneath her on either side of him and he held her hips as she bounced on top of him while she kept steering. Damon was sure this was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced considering the fact they could crash only made it hotter. He groaned loudly when she bounced faster and he reached around with his hand to rub her clit and she moaned. Caroline concentrated on steering as well as fucking Damon so that the trust he was putting in her wouldn't be lost. She thought this was very hot and it felt incredible.

"I think this is the hottest outfit I've ever seen." He mumbled and she giggled. One of his hands continued to massage her clit and the other fondled her breasts or ran up and down her stocking covered thighs. When she'd gotten a good rhythm going and was used to the steering she started going faster and Damon sputtered. "Fuck." He hissed and she grinned at him coming undone. Damon quickened his movements with his hand as he was seriously close and he wanted her to come with him. Caroline moaned at the amazing feeling then she felt Damon sit up so he was flush against her and he held onto her tightly. Damon felt her legs shaking as she bounced and he moved his free hand in front of her face with his wrist in front of her mouth and she concentrated on keeping her eyes open. It was lucky that they were on a straight road at the moment so she bit down. He bit into her shoulder and they were both hit by their orgasms while they fed. The car jerked forward a little because Damon's foot pressed down on the gas involuntarily and Caroline giggled against his wrist. Moments later Damon slumped against her back then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"God, that was awesome." Caroline panted as she came back down to earth.

"I think I'm in love with you." Damon said against her skin and she giggled.

"You're not in love with me yet." She said amused.

"Maybe, but I will be soon." He mumbled and she smiled.

"I'm kind of shocked you're letting me steer your car." She said amused and he chuckled. He was still wrapped around her and he wasn't looking at the road since he was just pushing the peddles. He realised that he was obviously starting to trust her.

"Yeah, so am I." He replied and she laughed. "But that was the best sex I've ever had so I honestly don't give a fuck right now if you bend my car around a tree." He said to her and she blinked in surprise then giggled. She couldn't believe he said that.

"But I won't. I'd quite like to do this again sometime." She said and he chuckled against her shoulder.

"Quite like to? Are you kidding? I think we should do this at least once a day." He said and she laughed. She was quite enjoying being cuddled so she didn't want to move yet.

"Is that so?" She asked him amused.

"It is." He nodded against her back.

"Want to go again?" She asked and he groaned. He just thought she was fucking _perfect_.

"Want to marry me?" He asked and she laughed loudly.

"Is that a yes then?" She asked amused and he chuckled.

"Hell fucking yes." He said and she laughed then started to bounce again and he groaned against her shoulder.

* * *

><p>They ended up doing it three times in a row and they were nearly in Richmond by the time they were finished. Damon was well and truly spent. He was going to need blood soon or he'd pass out. Caroline was pretty exhausted too but it was so awesome she was still excited. She moved back over to the passenger seat and Damon seriously had to concentrate on his driving.<p>

"I'm serious. I really think you should marry me." Damon said to her and she laughed.

"You're thinking with your cock right now." She said amused and he chuckled.

"I almost always do." He smirked and she giggled.

"Ask me again in a year." She teased and he laughed.

"Alright." He chuckled and she was a little surprised that he thought they'd still be a thing in a year but she didn't comment. "Do you want to stay over with me tonight?" He asked her and she smiled.

"My mom's on night shift. Stay with me instead." She suggested and he smirked.

"Empty house all night." He grinned. "Sounds good." He said and she giggled.

"Yeah, there's plenty of weird places we can have sex there." She said amused and he chuckled.

"Like where?" He asked with a smirk.

"The roof." She said and he laughed.

"Having sex on the Sheriff's roof? Awesome." He smirked and she giggled at his excited expression.

"Then there's the gym in the basement." She said with a cheeky smile and he chuckled.

"Sex on exercise machines? That's a new one even for me." He said and she laughed. "When does she get home?" He asked curiously.

"She's driving straight to her sister's house in the next town over at the end of her shift for the weekend." She shrugged and Damon grinned.

"Do you have plans for the rest of the weekend?" He asked her and she smirked.

"I guess I do now." She said and he laughed.

"Yeah, you do." He agreed and she smiled. She was really looking forward to spending the whole weekend with him.

* * *

><p>They got to the club a short while later and Damon left his car a few streets away just in case. He pulled on his costume in the car while Caroline fitted her wig and put on red lip stain. Damon had to stop himself from getting hard again at the sight of her in the sexy wig. He fitted on the mask then the two of them walked round to the club hand in hand. Caroline was really enjoying that he was fine with affection like that. They compelled their way in then compelled their way to the camera room and cut the footage for the club and took the tape that showed them coming into the club. They were almost unrecognisable but they weren't taking any chances. Caroline hid the tape in her bag then they split up and started compelling staff to leave. Damon compelled the bouncers to leave and they locked the doors. The club was in the middle of nowhere so there was nobody around outside. It was very dark inside so nobody would notice anything going on until it was too late. There was heavy rock music playing and that would drown out the noise. They fed off a few people to get their strength back up after their antics in the car and they knew that the smell of the blood would make the vampires they were about to turn crazy. They knew it was bad... but they loved it.<p>

Caroline was dancing with a guy on the dance floor that was dressed up as Dracula and if she hadn't been sort of with Damon, she would have found him very attractive. She talked to him for a short while as they danced and she discovered that he _really_ wanted to turn so she led him by the hand into the camera room where she knew Damon was waiting for her.

"What are we doing?" The guy asked her with a cheeky smile then she let her face change and his jaw dropped. "You're a vampire?" He asked stunned.

"Yeah, still want to turn?" She smirked.

"Hell yeah." He grinned. She bit into her wrist and held it out for him. He didn't know the process as obviously they hadn't been talking about it but he took her wrist anyway and drank down her blood until she pulled away then she smiled at him.

"You'll need human blood to complete the transition." She said and he nodded. Damon was suddenly behind him and he snapped the guy's neck before he could say anything else and Caroline grinned. "This is going to be fun!" She said excitedly and Damon chuckled then had her against the wall.

"There is no security footage, no bouncers, no staff and all the doors are locked. This is about to get crazy." He said to her with a smirk. He wanted to make sure that she was really up for this. He didn't want her to regret it later but she just grinned.

"Let's go bite a few people so the place starts to smell like blood." She said and he smirked. He was pretty sure again that he was in love with her. He was pretty sure that she was meant to be with him.

"Lead the way, beautiful." He said and she smiled then took his hand. They went back out to the dance floor then split up. Caroline found a guy to dance with and didn't bother compelling him. She'd noticed lots of people were play biting each other since they were all obsessed with vampires, so nobody would notice. She bit into his neck and he groaned. She saw over his shoulder that Damon was feeding on a girl and they both looked at each other at the same time and grinned. Damon moved on to another girl a minute later and Caroline noticed him taking her to the video room and she grinned knowing he'd turn her. Caroline moved across the room and started talking to another guy. She showed him her face and he looked surprised but then begged her to turn him so she pulled him behind the bar fed him her blood then snapped his neck. She grabbed a bottle of bourbon from behind the bar and went back to the dance floor just as Damon came back and he grinned when he saw what she was drinking then she gave him the bottle and he laughed then drank. She told him there was another dead guy behind the bar and he chuckled as anyone could find him there.

They kissed and drank and soon noticed the two new vampires from the video room coming out looking a little confused. They'd bitten plenty of people and both of them could smell the stench of blood so they knew the in transition vamps would smell it too. They leaned against a wall as they shared the bottle and watched them. They watched the guy pull a girl with a bleeding neck into an almost completely dark corner and he fed from her. They heard her scream when she saw his face change for the first time but the music was so loud, only the vampires could hear, then he grabbed her and bit her again and drained her dry and Caroline and Damon chuckled. They watched the girl go up to another girl and she pushed her against the wall then sucked on her neck. The human girl saw her face then ran across the club in fear towards Caroline and Damon. Damon grabbed her and compelled her to forget the girl had done that then let her go and she went back to her friends completely unaware of what had just happened.

"We've turned three and there are at least two hundred people here. A few more?" Caroline asked Damon amused and he chuckled.

"We're going to have to bury all the bodies, remember." He smirked at her and she laughed.

"Yeah, I had a better idea." She said and he looked intrigued. "We'll just burn down the building when we're done playing." She winked at him and he laughed. He was totally convinced that he was in love with her. She was just so awesome.

"I haven't burned anything down in a while." He winked at her.

"Good. Go turn two more and I'll turn one." She instructed and he laughed at her bossing him around then kissed her.

"Yes, master." He winked at her then took off across the room as she laughed.

* * *

><p>A short while later, they'd turned six people. Three were turned and the other three were still dead. They decided that six was enough and they took a few more bottles from the back of the bar and stood in a dark corner and watched the chaos. The club smelled like blood... <em>really<em> smelled like blood considering there were at least twenty people with bites and there were already four people drained dry. Caroline and Damon were dragging the bodies off into the janitor's closet whenever they noticed them so that the rest of the humans wouldn't panic and start some kind of riot. They were standing in a corner so dark that nobody could see them except the vampires but they could see everything that was going on in the club and they loved it. They were downing bottles of booze and they watched the three vampires that were now awake. They watched them transition and Caroline grinned at Damon. They'd both been feeding off everyone they bit so they were full of blood and booze and both of them were back to being horny again. Damon could smell her arousal and it ignited his own. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. At this point, Caroline was already drunk so she didn't care that the new vampires would be able to see them.

"You up for it?" Damon whispered in her ear and she grinned considering all the other times had been her idea. This would really be the craziest time considering the dance floor was _right there_.

"You know it." She replied and he grinned at her. She was shocked when he started to kiss down her body then stuck his head under her skirt and ran his tongue along her clit. Her hand moved to grip his hair. He was still wearing the mask which she thought was kind of kinky even if she wanted to see his beautiful face. He swirled his tongue and she moaned. He kept going then quickened his movements and soon enough she was shaking. He entered her with his finger as he lapped his tongue against her and she fisted his hair as her orgasm hit her. He rode it out for her then stood up and kissed her again. She pulled him flush against her then unzipped his jeans. He was amused that she left his belt on and just pulled his cock out through the space. At least they wouldn't fall to his ankles this time, he thought. He reached down to her thighs with his hands then hoisted her up against the wall and slammed into her. She wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles behind his back. She still had her arms around his neck and they kissed deeply as Damon continued to slam into her. They heard a few screams but were too wrapped up in each other to give a crap what else was going on in the club. Damon knew as he kissed her and fucked her that she would be his forever. He was going to make sure of it.

* * *

><p>When they were finished they had to go do body patrol. Caroline found two in the girls' bathrooms and locked them in a cubicle. Damon found only one in the men's room and stashed him in the video room. There were a few more in the corners of the club and a couple in the coat check room and Damon was surprised at how long they'd been at it against the wall considering it was nearly 2am. The club would be closing in an hour. He overheard a few people panicking because they couldn't get the club door open. He opened it for them as he wanted to get back to Caroline's house already. Caroline agreed to keep watch at the club while he ran out to get gasoline. He was back minutes later and hid the canisters around the corner from the club. A short while later, the two of them were alone in the club. They went to the bar and cleared out the bottles of alcohol that were left as Damon thought that would be a waste. They took out over twenty bottles to the back of the club then dragged in the bodies to the dance floor. They counted and there were seventeen dead. Damon poured the gasoline over the bodies and against the walls and everywhere he could see blood. He poured some in each room including the video room while Caroline stood watch outside the club. When he was satisfied with how much would burn, he poured a line of gasoline to the front door.<p>

"Would you like to do the honours?" Damon smirked as he handed her a pack of matches and she giggled.

"Absolutely." She grinned at him and he chuckled. She sparked the match then held it against the start of the gasoline and it ignited immediately. They watched the fire follow the line into the club then they laughed a little.

"Tonight was nuts." He said to her amused and she giggled.

"We're going to have so much fun together." She said with a grin and she saw how much that comment made him happy.

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyelashes fluttered open the following morning and she noticed straight away that she was curled up against Damon's chest and he had his arms around her.<p>

"You're cute when you sleep." He said and she looked up at his face and smiled.

"Morning. You been awake long?" She asked curiously and he shrugged.

"Just a few minutes." He replied. He'd noticed that the flowers he got her were in a vase on her window sill and he was happy that she liked them. "Your mother came home this morning." He smirked at her and she looked surprised.

"Just to change or something?" Caroline asked and he nodded.

"You know, I'm really impressed with your control. That club stank of blood last night and you didn't drain anyone." He said to her with a smile. "Stefan wouldn't have been able to do that." He said and she grinned.

"I'm sure it has something to do with the fact that I embrace my nature, don't you think?" She asked curiously and he smirked and nodded.

"That you do." He said and she laughed.

"Last night was so fun." She smiled.

"I'm pretty sure last night was the most epic night ever." He said and she grinned.

"Yeah, it was." She agreed.

"I really enjoyed feeding at will like that." He commented. "Since even the humans were biting each other." He smirked and she laughed.

"Yeah, it was awesome." She smiled widely. "I'm still totally shocked you let me steer your car." She said and he laughed.

"You can steer my car that way _any time you want_." He said and she laughed.

"Good to know." She smiled. "Would you ever teach me how to drive it?" She asked curiously and he stared at her to see if she was joking or not. "You can say no." She said amused when he didn't say anything for like a minute and he chuckled.

"Yeah, alright." He said and she looked surprised.

"Really?" She asked shocked and he smirked.

"You'll be learning in the middle of the woods with no traffic though." He said. "Since you don't know how to drive a stick shift yet." He said and she grinned then kissed him. He pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her back. "You'll look hot driving my car." He said against her lips and she smiled.

"Can we start today?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Mmhmm." He nodded then touched her cheek softly. "You're really beautiful with no makeup on." He said to her honestly and she rolled her eyes.

"No girl is beautiful without makeup on." She replied and he chuckled.

"You are." He said sincerely.

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you to say even if I think you're marginally insane for thinking that." She said and he laughed.

"Other than driving, what else do you want to do today?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Why don't you pick something for us to do?" She suggested considering she'd planned their last three outings.

"Well, I'd quite like to just stay in with you." He said and she smiled.

"And do what?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Movies and booze?" He suggested.

"Okay." She nodded and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You want to do something different?" He asked.

"No, I'm just surprised, that's all." She said. He gathered that she was surprised he wanted to do something so normal with her.

"I meant it yesterday that it's you I want. It's not the crazy outings or the mental sex – even if it is the most awesome sex ever – I want _you_. And honestly, I'm quite lazy if you haven't noticed." He said amused and she laughed. "So the idea of hanging out doing nothing with you is seriously appealing to me today." He said and she smiled.

"I like the sound of that too." She agreed happily.

"I'll even watch one of those dreadful girl movies with you." He smirked and she laughed.

"That's okay." She replied. "I hate it when people make me watch movies that I really don't want to watch so I wouldn't do that to you. Just be yourself, Damon, I like you anyway." She said sincerely and he smiled at that.

"Honestly, I don't give a crap what movie is on." He said as he kissed her softly. "You'll be the best thing to watch anyway." He said and she blushed and giggled a little.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting weird." She said and he chuckled.

"How so?" He asked amused.

"You're all... like... mushy." She said and he laughed.

"You're making me feel all like mushy." He said amused repeating her words and she blinked in surprise.

"Really?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I told you yesterday that I was falling in love with you." Damon replied. "Just because I had no real brain capacity when I said it didn't make it untrue." He said.

"You asked me to marry you. I was hardly taking anything you said seriously." She pointed out and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I still stand by that. You're the girl for me." He shrugged casually and her jaw dropped.

"You're kind of nuts." She said and he smirked.

"True but it doesn't change the facts. I like that we can have every side of everything we like together. There's the mental sex then the blood and the darkness but I can also snuggle in bed with you and hang out normally. I never thought I'd ever meet anyone I could just be myself with and not have to hide anything." He replied and she smiled.

"I like that too." She agreed. "I..." She trailed off and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"The other day you said that you want me to yourself." She said and he nodded. "I don't want you to see anyone else either." She said and he chuckled.

"In my head you're already my girlfriend so you don't have to worry about that." He said to her and she looked surprised. "Don't look so shocked, Caroline. I've thought about practically nothing _but_ you since Tuesday." He said and she grinned. He was being so sweet and she desperately wanted to believe him. She knew the way things were going that she was totally going to cave soon enough but she was still just a tiny bit insecure about him.

"I should really tell you the truth." She said and he looked at her sceptically. She could see that he was worried about what she would say after he was so open with her about how he was feeling.

"What's that?" He asked and she saw that he hardened his features a little and that made her feel a little bad considering she was holding back with her own feelings.

"I spent about two weeks trying to find something fun to do with you before finding the meetings." She said and he blinked in surprise. She saw his features go soft again and he looked at her with curiosity.

"You were purposely looking for an excuse to hang out with me?" He asked surprised and she laughed a little embarrassed.

"Yes." She nodded and he grinned at her. She saw how happy that made him.

"Why?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I just... It took me a little while because I was stupidly listening to a bunch of crap from non-vampires, but I embraced being a vampire not long ago and I knew that you do that and I wanted to spend time with you. I was hoping that we could be friends. Not that I'm not happy about it going past that, but that was what I wanted when I started looking for something we'd both find fun to do." She explained.

"But then you had to go and be all perfect and I jumped you ruining your little plan." He smirked at her and she giggled.

"I'm kind of thrilled that you did foil my 'friends' plan." She admitted and he smiled.

"Good because I don't want to be just friends with you." He replied and she kissed him.

"Me neither." She agreed.

* * *

><p>Damon took her out to the woods and he taught her about the gears in the car. It took her a few tries until she understood the concept of the clutch and accelerator needing to find the 'bite' before she could get first gear to work. Though once she got it, Damon noticed that she did very well. She was an extremely quick study and he had her reversing and driving a little in no time. She mastered it quickly then he allowed her to drive down the roads through the woods. He found it extremely weird to be on the other side of the car but he was pleased to see how happy driving his car made her. Every time he commented that she was doing well or did something brilliantly she was so happy. He liked making her happy. He taught her for just over three hours then he shocked her by letting her drive them back to her house. The Sheriff's house was on the outskirts of town so he wasn't too worried about major traffic. He hadn't taught her how to park yet though so when they got to the house he parked the car while she went to open the door. When he got in the house she jumped him and thanked him <em>properly<em> for teaching her all of that. Afterwards, he promised to take her the next day too. She giggled knowing he liked her thank you _very much_.

In the evening, Caroline couldn't believe what they were doing. Damon was sprawled out on the couch on his back and Caroline was snuggled up next to him and he had his arms around her and they were covered with a blanket. They were watching 'Knocked Up' and she found the whole idea of it to be amusing considering everything else they'd been up to recently. Damon noticed the smile on her face out of the corner of his eye and he grinned knowing that he'd gotten the girl this time... It had been so worth the wait because she was completely perfect in every way.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter! :D<strong>


	4. Meeting 4 Choices

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the final part in the introduction :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed! 27 reviews for two chapters in the first day of posting is AMAZING! You're all awesome and I hope you like the final installment in 'Meetings'. **

**Oh and the bouquet and costumes are on my profile if you want a look :D**

* * *

><p>Meetings<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting on the couch in the living room with a glass of bourbon and a book. It was Monday afternoon and he was waiting for Caroline to finish having lunch with Bonnie then the two of them were hanging out and he couldn't wait to see her as they'd spent the whole weekend together at her house and it was great. They'd watched films and had sex in strange places and they'd talked quite a bit. He was totally smitten and he was getting seriously impatient having to wait to see her again. Unfortunately, Stefan and Elena were also in the living room but Damon was happily ignoring them as he waited for Caroline. The door to the boarding house opened and he looked up with a smile which turned into a scowl when he saw Katherine walking through. <em>Great<em>. He seriously thought there were far too many women that looked the same in the one room and he was not at all pleased.

"Expecting someone else? You don't look happy to see me, Damon." Katherine said amused and both Stefan and Elena shot her annoyed looks. They hadn't seen her since she dropped off the cure.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Damon asked in a bored tone.

"Just visiting my two favourite boys." She shrugged and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Right. Hi Katherine, how are you? Still a bitch? Oh that's great. Okay, you visited, now piss off." Damon said with a smirk and Stefan actually chuckled at his response.

"You're still with Stefan?" Katherine asked Elena amused ignoring Damon and her eyes widened a little as Katherine was the only one who knew anything about the night of the wolf bite.

"Why can't you just leave, Katherine? Nobody wants you here." Stefan said annoyed.

"I missed you both. That and it's so much fun to see the three of you squirm." Katherine giggled.

"They might be squirming but I couldn't care less about you or anything you have to say." Damon smirked. Katherine saw he actually meant that and it really irritated her.

"Did you tell Stefan about what I witnessed?" Katherine asked him deviously and Damon shrugged.

"You didn't witness anything noteworthy." Damon replied. Elena blinked in surprise that he obviously couldn't care less that she kissed him. She'd noticed that for nearly a week he hadn't showed her even a sliver of interest and it was annoying her a little.

"That's not what I remember." Katherine said with a cheeky, trouble-making smile.

"What is she talking about?" Stefan asked Damon cautiously.

"It's Katherine, Stefan. We all know she's a liar and a manipulator. She's just trying to screw you around again." Damon said in a bored tone.

"Elena kissed you, Damon. I'm surprised you wouldn't rub that in Stefan's face." Katherine smirked. Stefan and Elena's jaw dropped but for different reasons. Elena _really_ didn't want Stefan to know about that.

"What?" Stefan asked shocked and Damon chuckled.

"First of all, no she didn't. I think I would remember that even with the werewolf crazies." Damon said amused. Elena and Katherine looked at him stunned that he would lie. "Second, I actually sometimes don't dislike Stefan now, so I have no interest in rubbing anything in his face." Damon said and all three of them looked surprised. "So since your little scheme to run amuck isn't going to work, why don't you run along and find a new playground?" Damon asked her then went back to reading his book. The door to the boarding house opened again and Damon looked up and smiled. Katherine noticed his smile and it infuriated her. She was beyond jealous because he'd never smiled at her like that... Before Caroline had the chance to say anything Katherine had her pinned to the wall and Stefan and Elena gasped. "Katherine?" Damon asked in a bored tone as he thought about how he could get Caroline free. He would end Katherine before letting her hurt Caroline in any way.

"Yes, Damon?" Katherine asked amused as she squeezed the blonde's throat tighter which only pissed him off further.

"Let her go or I'll kill you." Damon said to her and both Stefan and Elena stared at Damon in disbelief but Katherine just laughed. Caroline whimpered a little and Damon made his decision.

"I have centuries on you." Katherine said smugly as she was sure Damon would never hurt her. Damon sighed then quicker than the eye could track Damon was behind Katherine and he stuck his hand in her back and grabbed her heart and she screamed.

"Let her go or I'll kill you." Damon repeated calmly. Stefan and Elena's jaws were practically touching the floor.

"So you're into blondes now, are you?" Katherine asked uncomfortably as Damon squeezed her heart. Katherine was totally shocked that Damon would kill _her_ for Caroline!

"Just one." He replied casually. "So, let her go or I'll pull." Damon warned. Caroline's eyes were wide as saucers that Damon would kill Katherine for her.

"You'll pull if I do." She replied worriedly. Damon realised then that they would never be free of her. She was stronger and he finally had her at a disadvantage. She could easily hurt Caroline and he couldn't risk it anymore. She was too important to him.

"Good point." He said then pulled his hand out. Her heart with it. Elena and Stefan nearly fell over in shock.

"Damon." Katherine gasped then greyed and fell to the ground. Damon dropped her heart on top of her dead body then looked up at Caroline who was staring at him in disbelief.

"You alright?" He asked her softly. She moved forward and hugged him tightly and he hugged her back with one arm as the other hand was bloody. She pulled back and kissed him and Stefan and Elena were beyond the point of shock now and they stared with their jaws dropped.

"I'm fine." She whispered and he nodded relieved. Damon let go of Caroline then bent down and took off Katherine's bracelet, necklace and ring then picked her up and tossed her outside in the sunlight. She started to smoke straight away and minutes later she was just a pile of ash.

"These might come in handy." Damon said absently as he put her sunlight protection on the table. Caroline went and sat on the couch as reality set in. Damon Salvatore had just killed Katerina Petrova – for her. She no longer had any doubts about him. How could she when he killed _Katherine_ to protect her? Damon washed his hands then poured another drink and sat next to Caroline on the couch and she took his hand in hers after he gave her the drink and he interlaced their fingers. Damon took a sip from his glass and he was shocked that he'd just _killed_ Katherine. He didn't let it show though but he was really quite stunned. He didn't even feel anything about her death and that shocked him to his core. Caroline had really gotten to him.

"What the hell just happened?" Stefan asked shocked when he could finally speak.

"I killed Katherine, if you didn't notice." Damon said amused.

"Care to explain this." Elena said annoyed pointing between them and Damon rolled his eyes at her. Of course Elena would ignore the death of Katherine and focus on Damon's love life...

"We're together." Caroline said and Damon looked at her in surprise. He wanted that obviously, but he thought maybe she was still unsure about him so he hadn't brought it up again. He smiled at her saying that though because he meant it when he said he wanted her for himself. That and he didn't want to lose her for anything.

"What?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Not that it's any of your business." Damon pointed out.

"She's my friend, Damon. Of course it's my business." Elena said annoyed and both Damon and Caroline laughed which only pissed Elena off further.

"Not that I don't just _love_ having to put up with you all day, every day, Elena..." Damon said sarcastically then turned to look at Caroline. "But can we go upstairs?" He asked Caroline with a smirk and she giggled at Elena's furious expression. Just because it amused her to see Elena so angry, Caroline leaned over and kissed Damon.

"Yeah." She smiled then downed her drink and Damon did the same then the two of them stood up. Damon stuffed Katherine's sun protective jewellery into his pocket then he took Caroline's hand and the two of them went upstairs to Damon's room. Caroline hardly had time to close the door before Damon had her pinned down on the bed.

"I thought you said you wanted time before being with me?" Damon whispered to her. Caroline saw that his expression was one of vulnerability as he waited for her answer so she reached up and touched his cheek softly with her hand.

"We've been together almost non-stop since Thursday night. I was worried that you wouldn't be able to have real feelings for me but you already do." She replied just as quietly.

"I do." He nodded in agreement. She hadn't really taken him too seriously before but she couldn't believe he'd killed Katherine to keep her safe. That's when she knew his feelings for her were real.

"Then what do I need time for?" She smiled up at him and he grinned then kissed her.

"What do you want to do today?" Damon asked her curiously.

"Honestly, I just want to stay in bed with you and watch movies... among other things." She said and Damon chuckled at her naughty expression.

"Alright." He got off her then went over to his DVDs and she got under the covers on the left side after kicking off her shoes. "What movie?" He asked.

"Something funny." She said and he scanned the shelves.

"Superbad?" Damon asked with a smirk and she giggled considering they'd watched 'Knocked Up' two days earlier.

"Yeah, that'll work." She nodded. Damon took the DVD out then put it in the player after switching the TV on then he climbed under the covers next to her.

"There are quite a lot of commercials until the movie comes on." Damon smirked at her and she giggled in understanding. He reached under the covers and unzipped her jeans and pulled them off then rolled on top of her and kissed her. He kissed down her neck then moved down her body until he was under the covers between her legs. Damon set to work on her with his tongue and was so wrapped up in what he was doing, he didn't hear the footsteps. Caroline thought it was kind of kinky how he was completely under the covers between her legs and she moaned at the feeling of his tongue swirling against her. She was so wrapped up in the feeling, she didn't hear the footsteps. Caroline's jaw dropped when Damon's door swung open to reveal Elena looking pissed off.

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked annoyed as she obviously couldn't see him under the covers. Caroline still had her top on so it didn't look like anything was going on. She heard Damon laugh quietly then he kept swirling his tongue and she wanted to slap him for that but it felt so good, she didn't want him to stop.

"Uh... why?" Caroline asked curiously and she felt Damon's silent laughter against her.

"Because I need to talk to him." Elena said annoyed. She was furious that he'd lied about the kiss and she wanted to ask him why she was so irrelevant to him now.

"He's... uh... oh god... busy... at the moment." Caroline gasped as Damon sped up and Elena gave her a funny look.

"Busy doing what?" Elena asked confused. Damon was thoroughly amused by Caroline trying to keep her cool but failing. He couldn't wait to see the look on Elena's face. So Damon climbed up Caroline's body and poked his head out of the covers.

"Doing what I do best... can you get out now?" Damon asked her and Elena looked thoroughly horrified and mortified all at once and Caroline giggled as his antics.

"You just... you were... while I was... oh my god!" Elena exclaimed.

"Well, you did just barge in." Damon pointed out annoyed. Elena was stunned frozen and Damon sighed. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Damon said then moved back down Caroline's body and under the covers again and Elena was blinking rapidly as she just realised what Damon was doing down there.

"Damon." Caroline said in disbelief then he started to tongue her again and she gasped. "Oh." She moaned.

"Oh my god!" Elena exclaimed then ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her and both Caroline and Damon laughed.

"You're terrible." Caroline giggled.

"You love it." Damon said against her then kept going and she moaned.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Caroline asked him softly. They'd been cuddled up watching Superbad for a while. He turned his head to look at her curiously.<p>

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked confused.

"Katherine." She replied and he sighed.

"I'm kind of shocked that I killed her but she deserved it. I won't let anyone hurt you." Damon pointed out and she smiled at him fondly.

"It's kind of an enormous deal, you know." She said and he chuckled.

"Why? Because you're more important to me than she was?" He asked cocking an eyebrow and her stomach fluttered then she kissed him.

"You really have a way with words." She said and he smirked then kissed her again.

"Can I have your opinion on something?" He asked curiously and she giggled at him changing the subject.

"Sure." She said amused.

"On Friday when you were at lunch with Liz, I was thinking about Tuesday and Thursday and I asked Stefan and Elena what they do on a date and they said they go to _the Grill_." He said with distaste and she laughed.

"The Grill on a date?" She asked amused. "That sounds boring." She replied and he chuckled.

"That's what I said." He agreed and she smiled.

"Our dates are more fun than they could handle." She said and he laughed.

"Very true." He said amused. "Aren't you into the whole regular date thing?" He asked curiously and she shrugged.

"With a regular guy there isn't much choice in the matter, but you could never be called a regular guy." She said and he chuckled.

"That doesn't really answer the question." He smirked and she laughed.

"No, I don't want a date in the Grill." She said and he laughed.

"We could make anything fun." He winked at her and she giggled. "Though I don't think having sex on the bar in the Grill would go down so well." He said amused and she laughed.

"There's too much vervain in this town for that." She said and he chuckled.

"True." He said. "That was fun though. You really are quite mental." He said and she laughed.

"It's not like I had to talk you into it." She pointed out amused and he grinned.

"There probably isn't much you would have to talk me into." He smirked and she laughed.

"What did you do with the tape?" She asked and he laughed.

"It's in a safe place." He winked at her and she giggled.

"Don't show anyone that." She said and he smirked.

"A shy exhibitionist? That's kind of contradictory." He said and she giggled.

"I'm not really an exhibitionist. None of them knew what was going on." She pointed out and he smiled.

"You were totally an exhibitionist with me on Friday." He pointed out and she laughed. "I won't show anyone. I promise." He said anyway.

"We should watch it later." She smirked and he grinned.

"It's really very interesting." He winked at her and she laughed.

"You watched it already?" She asked amused.

"Of course." He smiled and she giggled.

"Is it hot?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah." He smirked.

"It's a shame we cut the cameras on Friday. Some of that would have been pretty hot too." She said.

"God, that was fun." He said and she grinned.

"The whole night was awesome." She agreed. "We should try and find another club like that." She whispered in case Stefan could hear and Damon smirked.

"I found one." He replied and she looked surprised. "I found a few actually." He said. "But they're not in Virginia." He said.

"Road trip?" She smirked and he grinned at her. He'd been hoping for that reaction.

"Can you imagine how much crazy roof sex we could have on a road trip?" He asked amused and she laughed.

"When do we go?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Whenever you want. I'm seriously over this town." He said and she smiled. So was she. The week she'd spent with him had opened her eyes and she wanted to move on.

"Let's leave then." She said and he looked surprised. "There is nothing keeping us here. Why don't we go have the time of our lives instead of being in Boring Falls?" She asked and he stared at her face to see if she was serious.

"If I leave I probably won't come back." He pointed out and she nodded.

"Sounds good." She smiled.

"Let's leave tomorrow then." He said and she kissed him deeply and he smiled against her lips. He couldn't wait to travel the world with her. It would be epic. "We can go to that meeting and see what they want then we'll go." He suggested and she grinned in agreement.

"The guy will want to. Zafira and Lola probably too." Caroline said and Damon nodded.

"We can't do this all the time though. There would be _way_ too many eventually." He said and she giggled.

"Yeah, I know." She smiled. "We should call them and have them meet us somewhere more secluded just after dark." She said and he nodded.

"That's probably a good idea. We can take bags." He said. "No, actually, we should just turn up. If we call first, they could bring more people with them." He said.

"I never thought about that." She nodded. "Yeah, okay." She said.

"I have a total craving for donuts." He said and she burst into giggles at his randomness. "What?" He asked amused.

* * *

><p>They walked into the boarding house hand in hand and Caroline was still totally amused by them going out to buy donuts. He'd let her drive them there and back and she'd loved it. Stefan and Elena were in the living room and they looked over at them confused.<p>

"You went out to buy donuts?" Stefan asked confused when he saw Damon's box and Caroline burst into giggles again and Damon rolled his eyes.

"First Barbie, now you. What's the big deal? I really wanted them." Damon said then they laughed at him.

"Are you going to share?" Caroline asked him with a smirk after they sat down next to each other and he chuckled.

"I bought twelve, Caroline. I'm hardly going to eat that many." He winked at her then opened the box and let her pick first. Damon picked one then set the box on the table. "Help yourselves." Damon nodded to Stefan who looked surprised. Damon put his arm over her shoulders and she leaned against his side and got herself comfortable.

"Thanks." Stefan said then took a donut. Elena was glaring at them a little but took a donut anyway. They were ignoring her but they both saw the look. Stefan was a little surprised at how obviously comfortable they were with each other. He'd never seen Damon do something so affectionate and he wanted to ask about it but gathered they wouldn't spill. The news was on and the story changed to a burnt down nightclub in Richmond and both Caroline and Damon turned to watch at the same time then glanced at each other amused. Stefan saw the look and instantly grew suspicious. "Where were you on Friday night, Damon?" Stefan asked curiously and Damon shrugged.

"With Caroline." He said as he munched on his donut.

"Where'd you go?" Stefan asked and they both laughed knowing what he was getting at.

"Are you asking if I burnt down the club, Stefan?" Damon asked amused.

"No accusations, just curiosity." Stefan replied calmly and Damon chuckled. Technically, Caroline lit the match so he wasn't lying.

"No, I didn't." He shook his head and Stefan seemed relieved. "I poured the gasoline but Caroline actually lit it up." He said and both Stefan and Elena's jaws dropped while Damon and Caroline laughed loudly at their expressions.

"What?" Stefan asked shocked.

"He's kidding, Stefan. Lighten up." Caroline said.

"Excuse the pun." Damon smirked at her and she laughed.

"Thank God." Stefan said.

"I was so worried there. Seventeen people died in the fire." Elena said and Damon and Caroline were trying not to laugh so instead they just kept eating their donuts.

"Tragedy." Damon said biting his lip.

"That is just awful." Caroline said as she felt her impending giggles approaching. They glanced at each other again then couldn't contain it any longer and cracked up into laughter. Stefan's eyes widened with the realisation that they totally _did_ do it and he was shocked.

"What's funny about that?" Elena asked confused.

"Nothing." Damon smirked.

"You did do it!" Stefan exclaimed and they both laughed.

"Guilty." Caroline smirked and they both looked stunned.

"Why on earth would you burn down a club?" Elena asked them in disbelief and Damon shrugged.

"Easier than burying seventeen bodies." Damon said and her jaw dropped.

"You killed seventeen people?" Stefan exclaimed.

"Nope." Caroline shook her head. "We didn't kill them. We just cleaned up after some vampires that were there." She said and Damon chuckled considering they _made_ the vampires.

"Why would you do that?" Stefan asked confused.

"It would be a little suspicious for the police to find seventeen bodies drained of blood with bite marks in one club, don't you think?" Damon smirked.

"So you didn't drain any of them?" Stefan asked for confirmation.

"No." Caroline shook her head. It was true. They'd snapped their necks, not drained them.

"What were you doing at a vampire lover's night club anyway?" Elena asked confused and they laughed.

"We thought it would be funny." Caroline said.

"And it was." Damon nodded. "Until all the corpses piled up." He said for good measure. Really... he thought that was kind of funny too but Stefan and Elena would have a fit at that and he didn't really feel like watching both of them brood.

"Did you at least stake the vampires?" Stefan asked Damon who shrugged.

"No... I was... busy." He smirked and Caroline giggled considering they'd been at it against a wall next to the dance floor.

"Doing what?" Stefan asked confused and they laughed considering Elena had practically the same conversation with them earlier.

"You two really do go on dates at the Grill, don't you?" Caroline asked amused and Damon laughed loudly. Elena glared at Damon knowing he'd obviously told Caroline about their discussion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elena snapped and they laughed.

"Nothing, dear." Damon said amused. "Oh, by the way, we're leaving tomorrow." Damon said casually like he was telling them he bought milk.

"To go where?" Stefan asked surprised.

"Don't know yet." Damon shrugged.

"How long for?" Elena asked.

"No, as in we're leaving. Moving away from this town." Caroline said and both Stefan and Elena looked _seriously_ shocked. Especially that they were going together.

"What?" Elena gasped. She was furious and it was obvious.

"Why?" Stefan asked confused. He really didn't want Damon to go. He didn't want to be left in miserable Mystic Falls with only Elena. He would miss Damon as they'd been getting along well and he just didn't want it to be years until they saw each other again.

"This town blows." Damon shrugged.

"We're off to explore the world and have some fun." Caroline grinned.

"It'll be epic." Damon smiled at Caroline fondly and she giggled then kissed him. Elena saw how they looked at each other and it annoyed her as she was pretty sure she'd never been looked at like that.

"Can I come?" Stefan asked shocking the three of them.

"What?" Elena exclaimed at Stefan.

"This town does blow, Elena." Stefan said and Damon and Caroline laughed.

"Looks like Fun Stefan might come out after all." Damon smirked.

"I've heard about Fun Stefan. It'd be nice to meet him." Caroline said and Damon chuckled.

"You can't just leave, Stefan!" Elena exclaimed ignoring them.

"This sounds like an impending doom kind of argument." Caroline said and Damon laughed at her choice of words.

"Yeah, let's go." Damon smirked at her.

"Grab the donuts." Caroline said as she walked over to the stairs and Damon chuckled at her bossing him around then grabbed the box and followed Caroline to the stairs. He looked over his shoulder and saw the longing in his brother's eyes. Stefan wanted to let go of all the responsibility and being good all the time... it was obvious. Damon saw how much Stefan wanted to go with them. He didn't want to pretend to be human anymore and live a truly unfulfilling and boring life.

"Come over to the dark side, Stef. Caroline and I will show you how to really live your eternity." Damon smiled at him then followed Caroline up to his room.

* * *

><p>Caroline packed up her room and anything she wanted to keep but didn't want to take with her, she left in Damon's room at the boarding house. She said goodbye to her mother and promised to keep in touch. She couldn't face saying goodbye to Bonnie, so she didn't. Damon and Caroline agreed to fill Stefan in on everything they'd been up to <em>before<em> they left as if he was going to have a problem with it then he wouldn't be coming with them. They sat down across from him in the living room.

"Stefan, if you're going to come with us, you're going to have to accept that we're vampires, not humans. Humans are food and guilt isn't welcome on this trip." Caroline said to him and he looked at her surprised. "The sooner you accept who and what you are and let go of feeling all your guilt, the sooner you'll see how happy you could be." She smiled.

"But doesn't letting go of the guilt just make us monsters?" Stefan asked them.

"No." Caroline said. "See it like a lion eating a zebra. We're lions." She repeated and Damon chuckled at her saying that again. "There's a reason vampires exist, Stefan. As long as you keep your emotions on, you aren't a monster. You are just a vampire." She said.

"That and we are going to help you drink human blood without becoming the ripper." Damon said and Stefan was a little wide eyed. "It's time to control the monster, Stef." He said.

"You won't be a ripper if you let go of your guilt. You won't be tempted to push away the pain if you don't let yourself have pain and guilt in the first place." Caroline said.

"You don't mean that we're going to be killing people though, right?" He asked sceptically and they both shrugged.

"Probably once in a while." Damon said.

"We're having fun, Stefan. We're going to fill you in on the kinds of things we've been getting up to so that you have full disclosure. We both want you to come with us but we're not going to sit and listen to lectures, morality speeches and we're not interested in you brooding or giving us guilt." Caroline said and Stefan was quite surprised that she would say something like that. He'd seen a big difference in her since she became a vampire and he realised then that she was embracing her nature fully like Damon did. Stefan wondered if he would be happier if he did the same as he saw they were both actually happy. Really happy. He'd never seen Damon smile and laugh so much.

"Okay." Stefan said. Caroline started telling Stefan about how she found the first meeting and told Damon about it. Stefan actually laughed at the thought of vampires going to one of those meetings and he understood why they went. She told him how they got into characters and told him how they fed on the willing ones and how Damon sent the scared girl home and Stefan was surprised but pleased that Damon didn't want to frighten anyone. She left out the part about them having sex afterwards though and Damon smirked at her for that. Stefan admitted that it sounded quite fun. Then Caroline told him about the second meeting. Stefan was quite shocked that they turned three vampires but Caroline told him that David had been texting her and all three of them left Virginia that night and were now in Oregon in the middle of nowhere until they learned control. Then Caroline told him about the club. Stefan was shocked again but secretly he thought they sounded like they were having so much fun and he wanted in on it. He just didn't know if he could participate without turning into the ripper again.

"We're going back to the first meeting again today on our way." Damon said. "If any of them want to turn we're going to turn them. If not, we'll compel them to forget about us." He shrugged.

"Are you going to tell them the same thing you told the other three? To leave Virginia?" He asked curiously.

"Yes." Caroline nodded. "They all seem like they _really_ want to turn so it's not like we're forcing them. I love being a vampire so if I find people that want it, I'll gladly give them the same chance." She said to Stefan.

"So now you know what we've been doing." Damon smirked. "It's not like the meeting things are going to be the only thing we'll be doing but if we come across any, it's a hell of a lot of fun." He smirked.

"Getting to do the acting is awesome too." Caroline grinned.

"Vasilus though? Really?" Stefan teased Damon and Caroline giggled.

"You have no idea how difficult it is to keep a straight face with him in that character." Caroline laughed and Damon smirked.

"No. I've never wanted to laugh as much as when you called me 'master' the first time." Damon laughed. "That was so hard." He smirked.

"That is funny." Stefan chuckled.

"So what do you think, Stefan? You in or out?" Caroline asked him and Damon watched his brother curiously. Stefan thought about it for a minute then he knew his answer. Being with Klaus had given him a taste for the vampire lifestyle again and...

"I'm in." Stefan said and Damon and Caroline grinned at him. Stefan liked the thought of getting to spend time with his brother. That and he was really sick of nearly 150 years of guilt.

"Excellent." Damon said happily.

"Do you want to start on the blood right away?" Caroline asked him curiously.

"What did you have in mind?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I was thinking if any of them want turned, you could drain them." Caroline said. "Then you have nothing to feel guilt over since they'll be back." She shrugged and Damon nodded in approval.

"It's only blood, Stefan. You _can_ control your hunger. You just have to believe it and want to." Damon added.

"You'll watch me?" Stefan asked Damon and he nodded.

"It'll all be fine, Stefan." Damon said. "You won't be a ripper again."

"We'll have to come up with a name and a character for you." Caroline grinned and Damon chuckled.

"Like what?" Damon asked amused.

* * *

><p>Damon removed all indications of them being vampires from the house then the three of them loaded their stuff into Damon's car and they locked up the boarding house. Damon could see that Stefan was excited to be going on this adventure with them and he was quite happy about having his brother there too. It felt kind of weird that he was the one with the girlfriend for a change but the thought of being with Caroline for the foreseeable future, maybe forever, made him happy. Truly happy.<p>

They drove to the meeting and Stefan sat in the back seat. They all talked and laughed and discussed things they wanted to get up to. Stefan noticed that Caroline held Damon's hand the whole way there and he was surprised that Damon would do that but was happy that he was happy. Stefan had broken up with Elena and he actually felt good about it. He knew that Damon had been lying when he denied that Elena kissed him. He knew that Damon didn't want any more strife between them as they were slowly becoming brothers again. Stefan knew that Elena just put a bigger wedge between them and he was more interested in having his brother back than in a girl who just caused problems. He cared about Elena but it was time to move on.

They arrived at the meeting and Caroline informed Stefan that they were Naomi and Vasilus no matter what and he had to remember that. They didn't want their real names to be known in something so reckless and Stefan understood that. They showed up at the door a little after 4pm and Damon knocked on the door. Zafira opened and grinned at him.

"You came back." She said happily and he smiled.

"We did." Damon nodded.

"Come in." Zafira swung the door open and let them in then noticed Stefan.

"You look smokin', babe." Tony said to Caroline who smirked at him.

"As always." She winked at him and he grinned. Lola and Sarah were there too and they said hi then the three vampires sat down with Caroline in the middle.

"Who's your friend?" Zafira asked motion to Stefan.

"That is my brother, Darius." Damon said and Stefan smiled at them.

"Were you turned in 1508 too?" Lola asked with a grin. Stefan shot Damon an amused look for that particular lie and Damon had to fight an eye roll.

"Yes." Stefan nodded. Stefan wanted to see what happened at the meetings before getting really involved in the acting so he wasn't really playing a character other than changing his name. If they found other meetings on their travels he would.

"Have you thought about what I said last week?" Damon asked them.

"We all have." Zafira nodded. "Could you tell us a little more about the realities?" She asked.

"Of course." Stefan said. Damon basically repeated everything Caroline had said to the three they turned the week before.

"So we wouldn't be able to go home to our families?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

"Not until you're in control." Damon said.

"And even then, they may find it suspicious that you never go in the daylight." Caroline said.

"How do you go out in the sun?" Tony asked curiously.

"Spelled rings." Stefan pointed to his and Damon and Caroline flashed theirs. "If you can find a witch, they can make it for you. You might have to do them a few favours and promise not to kill anyone but it's obtainable." He said.

"I definitely want to without a doubt." Tony said.

"I suppose you want Naomi to do it." Damon smirked at the guy and he grinned and nodded.

"Can I, master?" Caroline smirked at him and Stefan had to bite his lip so he wouldn't laugh. Damon was right... that was _hilarious_.

"If you wish." He replied and Tony beamed at them. Caroline stood up and went over to stand behind him at vampire sped. She bit into her wrist and held it out in front of him and he took her wrist without a second thought. He swallowed down her blood and she changed her face and bit into his neck while he fed from her. She drank and drank until his heart stopped then she pulled away and licked her lips.

"He is so tasty. Shame he no longer will be." She said and Damon tried not to laugh as she swaggered back over and retook her seat. Stefan was amused at Caroline's 'bad girl' behaviour. The other three were kind of stunned to see Tony dead slumped in the chair but he had a smile on his face which set them at ease. "Anyone else?" Caroline smirked.

"Will there be any way to contact you if we have questions?" Zafira asked.

"Yes, we'll leave you with a number." Damon replied.

"Then yes, please." Zafira grinned.

"Darius?" Caroline said and Stefan knew it was the moment of truth.

"It'll be okay, Stef." Damon whispered so low that only the vampires could hear. Stefan motioned for her to come over to the seat next to him and she did. Stefan had never turned anyone before so he was kind of nervous for some reason. He bit into his wrist and held it out for her and she took it right away. She drank down a few mouthfuls until his wound closed then she bared her neck to him. He pushed away the guilt and let his face change. He bit into her gently and drank slowly like Damon told him to. He held onto her so she wouldn't fall and he drank until her heart stopped then he pulled away and licked his lips. He positioned her so she wouldn't fall then forced his face to change back. It had been incredible and because he'd decided not to feel guilty about it, he didn't feel the hunger. He didn't feel the need to go kill the other humans in the room. He felt... good. Damon noticed that Stefan was calm and just the same as normal and he smiled at his brother. "Good, Stef." Damon whispered and Stefan smiled back.

"How long will it take them to wake up?" Lola asked curiously.

"About ten minutes." Damon shrugged.

"I really want to turn too but I'm just not ready yet. I'm the only one here that still has a family." Sarah said honestly and Damon nodded. He was kind of surprised but he quite liked this little group. They were all really nice and he was sure they'd make good vampires.

"Tell you what? You can have the number we'll give the others too and if you decide later that you're ready you can call and come meet us and we'll turn you." Damon said and she looked surprised but really happy.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Then it's best if you are not here when they wake up." Caroline said to her and she nodded. "Give me your phone." She held out her hand and Sarah got her phone from her pocket then gave it to Caroline. Caroline typed in her number and saved it as Naomi. "It is under Naomi but I don't answer unknown numbers so text me. But don't give it to anyone else." She said and Sarah smiled.

"I won't. Thank you. I'll text you in a few months. I'm supposed to be heading off to college then. It'll be easier to do it then." She said and the vampires nodded.

"Alright." Damon agreed. "Lola? Are you going with her or am I turning you?" Damon asked her and she smiled and blushed. Damon could see that she _obviously_ had a crush on him and it made him want to smirk but he was playing his part so he didn't.

"I'd like you to turn me." She said shyly and Caroline and Stefan bit their lips so they wouldn't laugh at her getting all shy because of Damon.

"Then I will." Damon said to her. Sarah said goodbye to them, wished Lola luck then left. Then Damon made a decision which surprised Caroline and Stefan. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out Katherine's sun bracelet and gave it to Lola. "That will let you go out in the sun." Damon said to her and she blinked in surprise and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said and she was looking at Damon like he was a dreamboat which made Caroline and Stefan glance at each other amused.

"You're welcome. It might be helpful if at least one of you can go out in the sun." He said and she grinned at him. He heard her heart skip a beat and he tried not to chuckle at the effect he was having on her. "Come on." He nodded his head to her and her heart rate sped up but not from fear which made Stefan and Caroline shake with silent laughter. Lola went over to Damon and he pulled her onto his lap and she very visibly blushed. He changed his face which made her smile then he bit into his wrist and held it up for her. She drank down his blood then he drained her slowly. When her heart stopped Caroline and Stefan laughed.

"I think you have a fan." Stefan smirked at his brother and Damon chuckled.

"That's why I gave her the bracelet." Damon winked at them.

"Why? So she'll love you forever?" Caroline asked him amused and he laughed. He thought Lola was really sweet and he wanted to be nice to her. Caroline was obviously making him mushy all around.

"It's better than being hated forever." He smirked and they laughed. "Besides, you can't say anything." Damon pointed to Caroline. "That Tony guy is going to follow you around. I'm sure of it." He said amused and she laughed. "If you ever get tired of me at least you know there's a guy out there that'll worship you." He smirked and Caroline laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind." She winked at him and he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"How you feeling, Stefan?" Damon asked him.

"Good." He smiled. "I don't feel any different, really. Maybe a bit stronger but that's all." He said and they both smiled.

"That's great." Caroline grinned at him.

"I see now why you were mocking me for dates at the Grill." Stefan said amused and they laughed.

"Crazy dates with Barbie are way better than the Grill could ever be." Damon winked at Caroline and she smiled at him fondly.

"Turning three people in one day is crazy though." Stefan said with a little smirk.

"It's all part of the fun, Stefan." Caroline smiled. "Besides, you heard them. They wanted it. We told them the truth about being one of us. We didn't sugar coat it."

"I know." He agreed. "Zafira is really hot." He said and they laughed.

"We'll find you a crazy sexy girlfriend too." Damon smirked at him.

"I'm not crazy." Caroline said to Damon and he laughed.

"Yeah, you are, but it's in the fun way." He said and she giggled.

"He'll need to find a fun girlfriend so that we can have our roof time." She winked at him and he laughed.

"Roof time?" Stefan asked confused.

"Sex on a car roof is awesome." Caroline smirked at him and he was so surprised he burst into laughter.

"She compelled a cop that caught us to 'buzz off'." Damon said to his brother and he laughed harder.

"Right in the middle?" Stefan laughed as did they.

"Yeah." Damon said amused.

"That wasn't on the roof though." Caroline pointed out.

"True. Though I'm sure the sheriff wouldn't be pleased about her backseat being violated like that." Damon smirked and she giggled and Stefan laughed. He'd thought it was weird before but the more he heard, the more he realised that Caroline was _perfect_ for Damon.

"What she doesn't know won't bother her." Caroline waved her hand. "Are you really going to sit with a dead girl on your lap until she wakes up?" She asked Damon amused and his eyes sparkled in amusement.

"You jealous?" He asked her and she laughed.

"I suppose I could go sit on Tony until he wakes up." She smirked at him and he chuckled.

"Fine, I'll put her down." He said and they laughed. Damon stood up and carefully set her down on the seat she'd been in before then retook his own seat.

"So how many vampires is it we've turned in the last week then?" Caroline asked amused.

"Twelve." Damon smirked at her and they all laughed. "That is pretty nuts." He said amused.

"This is going to be so much fun." Caroline grinned at the brothers.

"Yeah it will." Damon smiled at her. "But we should cool it on the turning." He said.

"There're billions of people in the world." Caroline pointed out. "I doubt twelve vampires are going to kill them all." She said amused and Damon chuckled.

"Yeah but what if each of them turn twelve people then they turn twelve people? That could get out of hand fast." Damon said.

"I suppose." She nodded. "You know, I think we should go and play superheroes." She said and both Damon and Stefan laughed loudly.

"What?" Damon asked her amused.

"You know, hunt down bad guys and kill them." She grinned. "That way we still get to eat and kill but it'll be bad people so Stefan won't feel guilty." She said.

"Only if you get some kind of sexy costume." He said to her and they laughed.

"That's not a bad idea." Stefan said.

"You don't get to think she looks sexy in the costume." Damon said to him deadpan and he chuckled. Caroline rolled her eyes at him getting all possessive.

"No, I meant the hunting of bad humans." He said. "That could be fun." He said.

"We could be like the vamp avengers." She grinned and Damon and Stefan laughed.

"And police won't put much effort into an inquiry over the death of like a serial killer or rapist or something." Stefan added.

"Fine, but you call us the vamp avengers one more time and I'm done with both of you forever." Damon warned and they laughed.

"Okay." Caroline giggled. "Vamp detectives?" She asked amused and Damon groaned.

"No." He said and they laughed.

"Supervamps?" Caroline asked and Stefan laughed while Damon shot her a look.

"No." He said deadpan and she giggled.

"Justice Vamps of America?" Stefan asked and Caroline laughed loudly at Stefan joining in while Damon groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh for God's sake. No!" He exclaimed and they both laughed at Damon getting so annoyed.

"Batvamps?" Caroline asked and Damon glared at her while Stefan buckled over with laughter.

"No!" He exclaimed and they laughed. Damon scowled at both of them for teaming up against him and when they stopped laughing they were quiet for a few minutes.

"Vamps the bounty hunters?" Stefan asked and Caroline erupted into giggles while Damon glared at them both.

"I'm going to end up staking you both." Damon warned and they laughed. "This trip was a mistake." He muttered. "What have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... That's the end of 'Meetings'! I hope you liked it.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This story WILL have a sequel. Stay tuned ;)**


End file.
